Old Friends New Troubles
by Esmerelda Diana Parker
Summary: What happens when a girl traveling through the woods gets attacked by some outlaws, saved by other outlaws? DjaqWill, RobinMarian, MuchOC, GisbourneOC, and AllanOC...plus a Jealous Djaq...better summary inside...Please no Flames...
1. The Chase

**Hello my faithful readers…well at least I hope you are faithful, I don't really know any of you so I am going to assume you all are. Any way…I know I should be writing my Nancy Drew/Hardy Boy's Fanfic right now but I just got this nagging urge to write one for Robin Hood. It will most likely be crap, like all of my writings, but reviews are welcome (but be polite please). **

**Summery: **Elizabeth is a 17 year old girl who is on the run from Sir Guy of Gisbourne. She has her 5 year old sister with her and she is trying to get her to the other side of Sherwood Forest as soon as possible for if Gisbourne should find her they will both be sent to hang. On the way they happen to run into a bunch of outlaws. Some are nice others only seem to cause trouble for the two sisters.

**Disclaimer: **I own no original characters from the Robin Hood Series. I just like to play with them and make them my little puppets and make them do as I please! grins evilly the only characters I own are the ones I make up (and you will most likely know which ones those are).

_Italics are thoughts… _

**Chapter One…**

The path seemed to move under Elizabeth's feet as she ran through Sherwood Forest. The sounds of the hooves beating the path and the yells of guards seemed to echo off the trees.

_'I've got to keep running, I can't let them get her.' _Elizabeth thought. She had her 6 year old sister in her arms as she ran. Gisbourne's men were hot on her tail. They were chasing her because for some strange reason Gisbourne believed she embarrassed him in front of the whole village.

Elizabeth was one of the maids that worked in Locksley Manor, and had been for the past two years. By being one of the maids her family was protected from the wrath of Sir Guy of Gisbourne. Her Father had died soon after she started working in the manor, the doctor claimed it was old age. She was fifteen. After that Elizabeth spent all of her free time taking care of her younger sister while her mother either rest or worked out in the garden.

The hoof beats were getting closer. As fast as she was she couldn't out run the horses.

'_What am I to do?' _thought Elizabeth. _'I can't out run these guards. I have to find somewhere to hide, and soon.' _Elizabeth kept running along the path. She was growing tired. The weight of her sister in her arms and the sword she kept at her side were great.

She soon passed a tree whose branches were bending down so far they touched the ground. Giving her and Sarah a safe place to hide till the guards past. She quickly slid behind the branch and laid down on the ground as flat as she could with Sarah still in her arms.

"Shh…Quiet Sarah, keep your head down and don't make a sound." Elizabeth whispered to her sister as the guards approached. The air around them seemed to stand still as the horses rushed past. Elizabeth unknowingly held her breath, for fear if she were to breath it would alert the angry guards of their hiding place.

Soon the horses had past. Elizabeth held their position for just a moment longer, as if she expected the guards to turn around and ride back. When she didn't hear the hoof beats any more she finally stood up with Sarah.

"That was close, don't you think?" Elizabeth asked her sister. All Sarah could do was nod.

"Come on, let's get walking." Elizabeth said as she took Sarah's hand and began to lead her through the forest away from the path the guards took, knowing they would return on the same path to report to their master saying that she had escaped.

"Lizzie?" Sarah's small voice asked. "Where are we going?"

Elizabeth didn't want to scare her little sister by telling her that she didn't know where they were going but not answering her was just the same.

"Why that's simple, we are going to…to Wadlow." Elizabeth answered after a moment's pause. "We are going to Wadlow. We will go there and you can stay and play with your cousins, Alexander and Mary. You remember them and uncle Jacob and aunt Alice?"

"A bit, but what are you going to do?" Sarah asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You said I could stay with Uncle Jacob and Aunt Alice, but what about you?"

"Don't you worry about me, I will be fine. I just have to take care of some things before I can stay with you." Elizabeth didn't know how to tell her that she had been declared an outlaw when they ran into the woods. Sarah would be safe with their aunt and uncle but if Elizabeth stayed there no one would be safe. Besides the woods was no place for a grown girl like herself, let alone child such as Sarah.

They continued walking for what seemed like hours. It was soon growing towards noon.

"Lizzie, I'm tired, can we stop for a while. My feet hurt." Sarah asked.

"I know Sarah but if we stop then we will only have to walk longer, besides there are outlaws in this part of the forest." Elizabeth replied. She saw the hurt expression on Sarah's face. "Here, get on." Elizabeth said as she bent down to have Sarah grab onto her neck and wrap her legs around her waist. Soon Sarah was sitting on Elizabeth's back as they continued through the woods.

"Thanks." Sarah said as she squeezed Elizabeth's neck in a hug. "You're a good sister."

"So are you." Elizabeth replied. The rest of the walk was silent. Elizabeth's mind went over the day's events. So much had happened. She had been labeled an outlaw, her mother gave her Sarah and her father's sword and told her to run, she had been nearly trampled by horses. The day had been full of unexpected things. _'what could happen next? Could this day get any worse?' _Elizabeth thought to her self. Footsteps in front of her interrupted her thoughts. She froze in mid-step. _'is it more guards? Had they found her?' _Thoughts flooded her mind.

She looked ahead. She saw no one. But that didn't mean no one was there. She had to be careful. She had Sarah on her back. She couldn't let any harm come to her.

She continued forward while adjusting Sarah's sleeping form on her back. She heard the noise again. This time there were two. One on either side of her. Elizabeth grabbed the hilt of her sword ready to fight if she needed to. She continued cautiously, glancing from one side to the other, listening for any movement other then what her feet were making.

When she heard nothing she began to relax. The sky was starting to get dark. They would have to make camp soon. Elizabeth was having enough trouble walking through the woods when there was light there was no way she could make it during the night. She was about to find a spot for them to rest tonight when she heard another noise. This time much closer.

It was coming from behind her. She stopped again. This time unsheathing her sword as she whirled around. Sarah had already jumped to the ground. And hid behind Elizabeth's cloak.

"Whose there?" Elizabeth asked in a loud voice. Showing none of the fear that was in her. "Show yourself at once."

Two men appeared from behind some of the trees.

I know it probably isn't that good but please Reveiw! any bit of help would be Great!


	2. FIGHT!

**Hello again…It's me with a new chapter!! Now down to buisness!**

**Disclaimer: **I own no original characters from the Robin Hood Series. I just like to play with them and make them my little puppets and make them do as I please! grins evilly the only characters I own are the ones I make up (and you will most likely know which ones those are).

**Chapter Two… **

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The first one said. He was a large burly man whose face was covered in hair.

"Looks like a couple of travelers." The second one said. He unlike his out-of-shape friend was tall and skinny but not wiry. He had a sword at his side with his hand resting on the hilt, ready to be drawn. "_Lost_ Travelers."

"We don't want any trouble." Elizabeth said as watched the two closely. The large one chuckled while the skinny one just grinned. Elizabeth's grip on her sword tightened as the skinny one approached them.

"Look James, this little thing thinks she can fight!" Said the skinny one. "Now that's a laugh!"

"Sweetheart, why don't' you put that down before you hurt yourself." The one called James said as he laughed along with his friend.

"What makes you so sure _I'm_ the one who's going to get hurt?" Elizabeth said coyly. Their laughing ceased but their grins remained.

Elizabeth felt her toes curl as she saw the skinny one's eyes travel up her body.

"And I'm not your sweetheart." She added bitterly.

"Thom, if this lass want' a fight, then let's let her have a fight." James said to his skinny friend.

As if on cue the one called 'Thom' unsheathed his sword and took a stance, preparing to fight.

"Sarah, take the bag and hide over there by that tree." Elizabeth whispered to her sister. "and what ever you do, Don't let anyone near you that you don't trust."

With that said Sarah took their bag which consisted of two hunting knives, their drinking flasks, and a thin blanket, and took cover by a large oak tree a few feet away from her sister.

Elizabeth was now keeping a better eye on her opponent, anticipating his first move.

He moved to strike her right arm, (the one her sword is in) she blocked it, swung it around to her other side and shoved his sword back at him.

Thom wasn't expecting such force from such a person, he lost his footing for a second. He recovered quickly. Shock was written all over his face.

He moved to strike again but it was to no avail, Elizabeth blocked it again. She blocked every advance he tried. She even got a few strikes of her own, such as a cut to his right cheek, but that was the only time she drew blood from him.

He was not so lucky. Every time he moved to strike she deflected, this went on for quite a while till Elizabeth finally got the upper hand.

Thom was about to advance again but lost his footing on some wet leaves and fell to the ground, dropping his sword in the process.

Elizabeth used this time to take a step towards him, holding him at sword point.

"I could take your life right here if I wanted to." She said as she moved her sword's tip from above his chest to over his neck. "But I won't." She said as she took a step away from Thom. "there is already too much death in this world, I refuse to add to it." she finished as she turned and walked away from him.

As she walked away from Thom and towards her sister, she saw Sarah's smiling face turn to a look of horror as she pointed to something behind Elizabeth and yell,

"Lizzie! Look Out!!"

Elizabeth spun around just in time to see her opponent's sword come crashing down, just inches from her head.

**Yea I know, Evil Cliffie! But hey _SOME OF YOU_ (_and you know who you are)_ like to use them too! Then threaten to never put up the next chapter!  
**

**Well I felt like cutting it off there, don't worry I already have the next chapter written I just have to feel like posting it! Evil Laugh! **

**P.S.  
I know it's short but the suspense is just a killer, so you have to review if you want the next chapter ?-) and I want at least two! **


	3. Arrows

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: **Do I own Robin Hood?

**Random person: **No.

**Me: **How about Maid Marian?

**Random person: **No.

**Me: **How about Much! I like Much!

**Random Person: **Wanna Guess?!

**Me: **No?

**Random Person: **Give the girl a prize!

**Me: **I GET A PRIZE!!! YAY!! Is it Much?!

**Random Person: _Runs away_ **

**ENJOY… **

**

* * *

**

At the last second Elizabeth leapt out of the path of the falling sword.

She was quick, but not quick enough. The sword cut her leg, mid-calf. Elizabeth cried out in pain.

She saw the sword coming down again. She rolled out of the way just in time to see the blade land right where her body was just a moment ago.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." Thom told her as he attempted to strike again. This time she rolled too far out of range and was now in a crouching position. "NO ONE beats me with a sword, especially a girl."

Elizabeth reached for her sword but found nothing. She looked and it wasn't at her side. She looked around franticly for it. She spotted it on the other side of Thom, who was currently a few meters away from her with a smug look plastered on his face. He was still ranting about how no one was allowed to beat him in anything especially a girl. "I would be the laughing stock of every village I past if word got around that a girl beat me in a fight, held my life in her hands, and then simply let me go. It would be so humiliating!"

_'Oh get over it! If you don't tell anyone then no one will find out!" _Elizabeth thought. It had been like he had been reading her mind.

"Naturally I wouldn't dare tell any one about this, but I can't be too sure about you. You might blab to some other kitchen maid, word would get around. You understand, don't you?" Thom asked not even expecting an answer. "Well even if you don't, it doesn't matter. I have to kill you anyway." Thom finished as he lifted his sword up above his head once more to strike. He took one large step closer to his prey.

Elizabeth couldn't get away now. She would still be within his arm length. But there was still a bit of hope inside of her. She tried to take a step away but she fell to the ground the second she tried to put any amount of weight on her wounded leg.

She now lay on the ground trying to get away from her attacker. She rolled onto her back so she could at least see her attacker when she died.

_'I guess this is it. This is where I died.'_ Part of Elizabeth's mind told her to give up. Yet another part of her, the stronger part, told her to jump.

Elizabeth's mind was tired so her body did whatever her instincts told her to do.

And that was to close her eyes tight and to let what should happen, happen. Elizabeth braced herself for what was about to happen.

THUD!!!!

Elizabeth heard the sound of the sword hitting the dirt and leaves. She had used all of her strength to jump as far back as she could. It was only a mere eight inches but those eight inches saved her from the sharp blade that now laid between her legs where her body had laid split second earlier.

Adrenaline was now pumping through her veins. Even though her mind was weary, her body was running on new energy, listening to only her survival instincts.

Thom yanked his sword out of the ground and was getting ready for another shot.

When he had his sword raised high above his head, ready to take another stab at Elizabeth, something happened.

A miracle happened.

There was a familiar sound of metal hitting metal. But it wasn't a sword that came in contact with Thom's sword. Oh no…it was an Arrow.

An Arrow had knocked the sword out of the man's hands and onto the forest floor a few feet away from him.

Both heads turned towards the direction the arrow had come only to see that more arrows were heading their way. They were sitting ducks in a shower of Arrows.

Thom and James had made a run for it. Trying to get out of range of the hidden archers.

"Sarah! Stay where you are!" Elizabeth yelled over to her younger sister who was hiding behind a tree. Elizabeth, who still couldn't stand crawled over to one of the trees that she was laying near.

Arrows soon ceased.

_'Probably out of arrows…' _Elizabeth thought to her self as Sarah came running to her sister's side with the bag in hand.

"What was that?" Sarah asked as she started to look through the bag for one of the flasks and the blanket.

"My guess is that it is either those guys crossed someone they shouldn't have or we have someone watching out for us." Elizabeth said as she gazed in the direction the arrows that had saved her life came from. Hoping to see anything that might tell her who it was that shot the arrows.

"Well who ever it was, what ever the reason those arrows were shot, I don't want to stick around and find out." Sarah said as she walked over to pick up her sister's fallen sword.

"You can say that again! Let's get going." Elizabeth replied as she took the sword from Sarah and sheathed it again. Elizabeth used the tree next to her to stand on her own two feet. "The sooner we get out of here the bet-Ahh!!" Elizabeth screamed as she fell to the ground after trying to take another step away from the tree. Sarah was immediately at her side.

"You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Elizabeth said trying to hide the pain from her voice. One glance up at her sister's stern look told her that she would have to try harder to make her story more believable. "Don't worry, it's just a scratch." Elizabeth tried one of her sweetest smiles, Sarah still wasn't buying it. "Really."

"Your bleeding a lot more then you would if it was _just a scratch_, You can barely stand on that leg let alone try to walk, and the only reason you were standing last time was because you were using that tree to pull yourself up." Sarah said as she listed the reasons for not believing her sister on her fingers. "Need I continue?"

Elizabeth mumbled something like a 'no' to Sarah who was now taking the strips of cloth she had torn and trying to wrap Elizabeth's leg up.

"Good…Now hold still so I can clean this before it gets infected." Sarah ordered as she used the water from one of the flasks and started to clean the cut.

"Since when did you become the doctor around here?" Elizabeth asked while Sarah finished cleaning the wound and Elizabeth started to wrap the remaining cloth strips around her leg,

"Since you became too stubborn to know that you needed looking after and no one else is around." Sarah said as she put the top back on the flask and put the rest of the cloth strips and the flask back in the bag.

"I AM NOT STUBBORN!!"

"And I'm Robin Hood." Sarah countered.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are way to mature for your age?" Elizabeth asked after a moment.

"Once or twice." Sarah grinned back to her sister as she put the bag on her back and helped her sister to her feet. Sarah stayed close to her sister as Elizabeth tried to take her first step on her hurt leg. Elizabeth stumbled and landed on the ground again.

"I say we stop and rest here tonight, then continue on in the morning." Elizabeth said from her spot on the ground.

"Do you recall a moment, a few minutes earlier to be exact, when there were a lot of arrows shooting at you?" Elizabeth nodded. "And you want to stay here? Where the arrows landed? The person could still be out there?"

"Sarah, If the mystery attacker was still there and after us, He would have had many chances to kill us yet we haven't seen a single arrow. So to speak." Elizabeth explained. "Besides I can barely walk two feet with out falling so where do you say we rest for the night? Why not here?" Elizabeth said. Sarah thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Well I'll tell you Why Not!" said a third voice from behind them.

* * *

**Yea I know...Evil Cliffie...sorta... any way...**

**Who wants to guess who the archers were and who the mystery voice is?**

**Winner gets a Prize!! I'll even give you a hint! there are two archers**

**Marian66**: You were the only one who reviewed (at the time) so of course it had to have been you I was talking about...

**Unread-Letters**: Thanks for the reveiw!


	4. Raging Fury

**Disclaimer...  
****Me:** Can I have Robin?  
**Marian:** Excuse me?!  
**Me: **Can I have Robin?  
**Marian:** You want Robin?  
**Me:** Well not as much as I would like one of his friends but one of my friends said I was getting annoying about liking him so I'm not going to upset her cause she scares me sometimes...  
**Marian: **Ohhh...so you decided to come after Robin? My Robin!  
**Me: **Not intentionally, but yea...so Can I?  
**Marian: **Glares at Me while moving to attack   
**Me: **I'm Going to take that as a 'No'...backs away slowly then runs for cover from the arrows Marian is shooting at me..._'at least they aren't on fire...spoke too soon!"_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four… **

Gisbourne sat in Locksley Manor, fuming. _'How dare that little bitch even think she can get away with what she did!' _Gisbourne thought to himself as he picked up the small mirror that laid on the table. He raised his hand to his cheek and flinched at the contact.

His checks were bruised and scratched. His nose was even broken.

_'I will make her pay for what she did to me! No one gets away with something like this!'_

Gisbourne was still Fuming when the captain of his guards entered the room.

"Sir," He announced his presence. Guy looked up from the mirror placing I back on the table as he stood.

"Well! Where is she?!" Guy demanded. His anger was growing and fast.

"She got away sir." The captain said after a moment's pause. He was trying to not appear scared or show weakness. Gisbourne wasn't the most forgiving man in all of Nottingham.

"What Do You Mean 'She Got Away'!?" Gisbourne said in a low menacing voice. His face was turning bright red, his anger turning to rage. "How can the Guards lose ONE GIRL?!" How!"

"Sir, She-" the guard began but was immediately cut off by Gisbourne's rage.

"SILENCE! I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses!"

The guard remained silent for a moment, contemplating whether to speak or not.

"Shall I send out troops to search the forest?" He asked.

"No." Gisbourne said in a slightly calmer voice. "Wait till morning, I will join You, To make sure the little brat doesn't get away."

"Yes Sir." Was the guard's only reply as Gisbourne waved him out of the room.

"Tomorrow I will get my revenge. I will make her pay for what she did! One way or another, she will pay!" Gisbourne said to himself after the guard had left the room and the door had shut. "If it is the last thing I do!"

**

* * *

**

**Marian66 – **Yes I am typing up the next chapter don't worry…and please don't kill me cause the chapter is so short! I Promise I will post the next Chapter once I get some reviews…and you may be happy about this…the next chapter is a long one so it should make up for this one…

**Summersparkle – **Yea that kinda was an Evil Cliffie last time wasn't it…well at least this chapter didn't have one…sort of…I hope you liked this 'makeshift' chapter…I promise the next one will be longer…do you want to guess who either of the archers are or who the voice belonged to??

**Again…Sorry this chapter was so short…but Please review anyway! I will only update the next chapter if I get at least 3 reviews… **


	5. Argue, Argue, Scream?

**Disclaimer (or as i like to call them...times where i get to act crazy and Marian tries to kill me at times...)**

**Me: **I'm too tired to come up with a good disclaimer cause Marian wore me out when she was chasing me while shooting flaming arrows at me...who knew she could get so testy! Must be that time of month...  
**Marian:** Excuse Me?!  
**Me: **Uh-oh... ** Marian chases me through sherwood forest trying to strangle me **

**Yup...still don't own Robin...or Much!!! MUCH MUCH MUCH!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

The voice wasn't deep but it definitely was a man's voice. And it sounded annoyed as if Elizabeth had just asked if the sky was blue and the grass was green.

Elizabeth turned to face the voice as quickly as her wounded leg would allow. Sarah was a few feet away on her left. The bag was slung over her shoulder, resting at her side.

Elizabeth could feel that her sword was hanging from her belt, ready to be drawn if needed. She wrapped her had around the hilt of the sword.

"Ohh?" Elizabeth asked the voice. It had come from a somewhat short of a short, red-headed man. He wasn't all that well dressed, but then again not many were. He had brown trousers and tunic and a green scarf wrapped around his neck. And a tan hat like thing on his head, covering most of his red hair. "And why not?"

The red head was about to answer when he was cut off by another voice.

"Because we say so." Said a gruff voice from behind the red-head. A large man stepped up next to him. He was dressed similarly to the red head only he had a large coat on making his already large size even bigger. Elizabeth kept her guard up, she wasn't going to make the same mistake of trusting an outlaw again.

"And why should we listen to you?" Elizabeth's grip on the sword at her side gave her little comfort when she realized, with a bad leg she wouldn't even last a few seconds into a fight, let alone fight two grown men.

'_But they don't know that!'_ a voice in the back of her head reasoned.

This time the red head answered her question.

"Because there are some 'not-so-nice' people in this part of Sherwood who would be 'less-then-nice' to someone like yourselves."

Elizabeth glanced over at Sarah who was apparently sharing the same thoughts as her…_'like we haven't met them already?' _The voice in her head said again.

"How do I know you're not one of 'those' people?" Elizabeth countered.

"Because…Because if we were one of those people, why would we still be standing here talking to you when we could just as easily 'escort' you to our camp?"

"Even though I have a sword and could just as easily beat you in a fight?"

"Well…yeah, I mean you're a girl for Christ's sake…" Elizabeth shot daggers towards the redhead. "And well…maybe if your leg wasn't wounded…you might have a chance." The red head finished.

Elizabeth's face was covered in surprise that she quickly covered it under her calm demeanor.

"What makes you think my leg is wounded?" Elizabeth dead panned.

"You mean besides the fact that you can barely STAND on your leg. And there is blood on your bandages…" The red head said gesturing towards Elizabeth's leg.

"It's just a scratch."

"Looks like more than a scratch if you ask me."

" I didn't." Elizabeth snapped at the red head. "Now if you don't mind-"

"You're coming with us." The large man said abruptly, interrupting Elizabeth.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

Will was sitting by the fire next to Djaq in a comfortable silence. Allan was resting on the other side of the fire, lost in his own thoughts.

The trio had finished patrolling the area and were waiting for the others to return from where ever they were. Much and Little John were out checking the area just a little to the east of their make-shift camp. Robin and Marian were out hunting for their dinner tonight.

"I wonder what's taking everyone so long." Allan said voicing his thoughts, and probably his stomach. Before either Will or Djaq could answer Robin and Marian entered the camp arguing about something.

"Much and John can handle it!" an annoyed Robin argued with Marian as he tossed two rabbits down next to Allan by the fire.

"I Highly Doubt that!" Marian said to robin as she stood her ground with her hands resting on her hips as if she were lecturing a small child. "I have nothing against Much or John but I don't think she is going to trust two strangers, let alone Outlaws, as quickly as she did last time. Especially considering what happened."

"What Happened?" Will asked, hoping it would stop the bickering for a moment. He and Djaq stood up to face the bickering couple. Robin and Marian shared one last look before Robin answered.

"We were on out way back when we heard someone fighting. It was a girl, say about sixteen or seventeen years of age, and two grown men, outlaws."

"The girl had a child with her, about six from the looks of it. Probably a younger sister or cousin." Marian interrupted. "Only she was hiding behind a tree."

"Anyway…" Robin said regaining control of the story. "They were sword fighting. The girl was quite good. She beat him. She held her sword at the his throat and said something like _'I can kill you right now but I won't. there is already too much death in this world I won't aid it.' _or something like that."

"She was walking away towards her sister or whoever when her opponent attacked her from behind" Marian said taking control of the story. "the younger girl was able to warn her before the guy was able to kill her. She moved out of the way at the last minute, but his sword cut her leg, making it difficult for her to move when he was attacking."

"I'm not being funny but I take it you two decided to help?" Allan interjected.

"We shot some arrows and scared the tow men away before the one actually did kill the girl." Robin answered.

"Is she okay?" Djaq asked concerned for the girl.

"Well, that is why we were arguing." Marian answered. "after the two men left, we ran into Much and little John. They said they would go and help the girls-"

"Yes! And they are fully capable of doing that on their own!" Robin said as he once again defended this point.

"I'm not saying that they aren't capable, I'm saying she isn't going to trust two strangers when the last two tried to kill her!" Marian argued raising her voice.

"Well, what do you suggest then? Is she going to trust the whole lot of us more then just Much and John?" Robin asked.

Before Marian had a chance to answer him there was a loud shriek from where Much and John were with the two girls.

The camp froze for a moment before everyone there made a dash towards the sound. Something was wrong.

_**

* * *

**_

The scream was foreign to his ears but at the same time so familiar.

'_Where have I heard it before?' _Will thought to himself as he continued to where the sound had come from. He and the gang arrived from behind the girl. She was arguing with Much about something. John was trying to tolerate it for a little longer. He looked up and noted that the others had arrived but made not motion to indicate to Much or the girl that they were there.

Will stared at the girl's back. She had long blonde hair down to her mid back.

'_no.' _the voice in the back of Will's head said. _'it can't be? Could it? Could it be her? Why would she be here?' _Will was about to shake the idea out of his head when his feet were moving on their own. He was walking towards her. Before he knew it he was standing behind the girl.

"Elizabeth?"

* * *

Elizabeth stopped mid-sentence when she heard her someone call her name from behind her. She forgot all about her agruement with the redhead for a moment as she tried to recognize the voice. She knew it but she didn't know from where. Then it clicked.

'_Will…'_ Elizabeth's anger came back as she spun around and punched Will in the jaw.

* * *

**Yea I know i finally updated...YAY!!! this chapter took me a while to write cause SOMEONE was rushing me...any way...**

**Loredana:** I was actually going to completely mess up his face but I decided against it...

**Marian66:** There...are you happy...Robin was in the chapter...and he and Marian were the archers...but you guessed completly wrong when it came to who she met first!!! you should have gotten that seeing as how you think I am obsesed with Much!!!

**Summersparkle:** I'm Glad your enjoying the story so far!!

**REmember to Review...and just a note to every one...i will be taking a little break...about a week before I start writing agian... SOMEONE Wore me out!!!**


	6. More Green then the Trees

**Disclaimer: **

_finally lost Marian and is trying to catch my breath after entering a hidden cave. A girl is sitting there  
_**Mary (Marian66):** Any Luck getting Robin?  
**Me:** Nope...Marian sure can hold a grudge for a while though…any luck getting Will?  
**Mary:** Not a chance…Djaq was trying to skin me alive for even asking…  
**Me:** Why do you even go after Will? I mean he isn't even the cutest one…  
**Mary:** well yea…that would be Robin…but I couldn't go after him cause you were already after him…  
**Me:** Robin? No way…Much is way better…I am only after Robin cause no one has claimed Much but me so if I went after him…no one would stop me and I would have boring Disclaimers...  
**Mary:** True…  
_Marian and Djaq just found the secret hidden cave and Mary and me…  
_**Marian and Djaq**: There they are! Get Them!!  
(Yup...still don't own them...)

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth's heart was racing. The pain in her leg was worse, near unbearable. She stumbled, stood up straight and faced the redhead once more, showing no sign of the pain radiating through her.

"As I was saying-" Elizabeth started but was interrupted by the red head.

"You Hit Will!"

"Very Observant." She said calmly.

"Why did you hit me Lizzie?" Will asked as he stood up. He was rubbing his jaw where she had punched him.

"First of all," Elizabeth said as she turned, more carefully this time, to face him. "You don't get to call me Lizzie, and second, you of all people should know why I hit you." Will thought for a second before it dawned on him.

"Lizzie! You can't still be mad at me for something that happened years ago! I said I was sorry!"

"Yes I can, and sorry doesn't make up for what I had to go through after your little 'stunt' William Charles Scarlett!" Will winced at the use of his full name. Everyone noticed, especially Djaq.

'_Who does she think she is? She just can't come here and punch Will! My Will!' _Djaq thought to herself. Her face didn't show her thoughts.

"Will?" a soft and confused voice said from behind Elizabeth. Everyone except Elizabeth turned.

"Sarah?" Will asked as he turned to the small form. "What are you doing here?" he asked Elizabeth as Sarah ran into his arms.

"Lizzie says we are going to visit Uncle Jacob and Aunt Alice over in Wadlow." Sarah answered with a huge grin on her face as Will picked her up. Will looked over at Elizabeth confused.

"Why?" Will pressed. Elizabeth's face said more then what she said.

"Just, for a visit." Elizabeth answered not wanting to tell him the real reason as to why they were going. That their mother had been killed in front of her. Will knew she was lying through her teeth. Also that she wouldn't tell him while the others were around. But that didn't stop him from caring about them. They were family.

"Why are you traveling at night? And by yourselves? It isn't safe, you know." Will asked as Sarah jumped out of his arms and walked over to her sister. Sarah and Elizabeth shared another look of annoyance.

"That is the second time I have heard that in the past five or so minutes. Yet you know I can take care of myself and Sarah without your help."

"Ohh…" said a new voice from behind Will. "So that's not fresh blood on your leg, and you weren't about to be impaled on that man's sword earlier?"

Elizabeth glanced over at the man who had spoken of the previous event. He was none other then the old lord of the manor she used to work at, Robin Hood, but she stayed silent seeing that she had no choice since Will was now yelling again.

"What?" He asked Elizabeth in utter disbelief. "What is Robin talking about?"

"It was nothing. Just a little…argument, between me and a couple of people." Elizabeth answered reluctantly.

"Who?"

"A couple of outlaws." Answered another voice. This one was higher. It came from none other then Lady Marian. Elizabeth would know that face anywhere.

"Lady Marian" Elizabeth said politely as she curtsied before turning her attention to Will again. "It was nothing big."

Will was about to respond when he saw the look Elizabeth's eyes. She was tired and seemed to be silently begging Will to finish the conversation elsewhere. He looked over to Robin, who nodded knowing what he was going to ask.

"You'll come with us. Stay at our camp. Let Djaq look at your leg." Will stated. Elizabeth looked like she wanted to argue but didn't. "At least for tonight, please?"

Elizabeth nodded. Sarah once again took her sister's hand to help her up the hill when Will came and took her other arm around him and helped carry her up the hill to where their present camp was located.

Djaq was silently glaring at Elizabeth from behind. She didn't want Elizabeth at the camp, but she held her tongue knowing that only a cold hearted person would leave a wounded girl and child in the middle of Sherwood Forest at night. She quickly made her way up the hill and over to the spot where Will had set Elizabeth down so Djaq could look and tend to her wounded leg.

Djaq looked at the wound, cleaned it, stitched it and re-bandaged it with out saying a word. She was almost done when Elizabeth broke the silence between them.

"Why are you the only girl here? besides Marian? I know why Marian's here, and why the others aren't bothered by her presence her. But you on the other hand, you are different. The others treat you slightly the differently. They see you as one of the gang, as a friend, but they also see you something else. I just can't figure out what."

"I don't know what you mean." Djaq said never looking up from her work. Trying her hardest not to look at the girl or wonder what Will sees in her.

"Sure you do. The others see you differently, like your part of their family. Something they never want to lose." Elizabeth said thoughtfully.

Djaq was finished bandaging her leg when Will came over.

"How is she?" he said never breaking eye contact with Djaq.

"The muscle was cut slightly so she won't be able to walk around for at least a day." Djaq replied.

"But she is okay, right?" Will asked again, clearly concerned. Djaq was getting annoyed and a bit more jealous.

"Umm…'She' is right here," Elizabeth said as she raised her hand to point at herself. "and I am perfectly fine Will. Scratched up and tired, yes. Dying a painful death, no." Will just gave her a look of seriousness before turning his attention back to Djaq.

"I just wanted to say thanks for…umm…helping with Lizzie…" Will stuttered to Djaq.

'_this is interesting…' _Elizabeth thought to herself with a small grin forming on her face.

"It was nothing." Djaq said dismissively before returning back to her pick up the extra bandages and unused herbs or anything to keep her busy so she wouldn't have to look at will while her already tan cheeks slightly reddened.

'_Very Interesting…' _Elizabeth thought once more.

"Right." Will said before he left to go look after Sarah. Who was busy helping Much with the rabbits by the fire with Alan.

Elizabeth turned to Djaq.

"You like Will." It was more of a statement then a question. Djaq froze in mid-step and turned to Elizabeth. Her face unreadable except for the glare headed towards her patient.

**

* * *

**

**Marian66: **I am glad you have liked it so far…sorry there wasn't a whole lot of angry Djaq…but will the Jealous Djaq make you feel better? I'm working on the part for your story right now…and a one-shot I want to post…but I still have some work to do on both…

**Summersparkle: **Sorry…you have to wait to find out what Will did…and what Lizzie did in return…Hope you enjoyed this chapter…

**Gymgurl: **Glad you like it!!

**Tashie1010: **I am glad you like my story…Please don't send your friends to bite my ears off…otherwise I am going to have to send my army of tiny Robin Hoods and Much's to destroy you!!

**Everyone!! Please Review…gives the puppy dog pout and sniffles puhwease! **

**I need 5 reviews before I will Update agian...**


	7. Tears of Pain and Love

**Just so Everyone Knows...Marian66 and I write our Disclaimers together, so if you want to know what is going on, read hers first then mine...**

**Disclaimer: **

**_still backing away from the ticked off Marian and Djaq  
_****Mary: **_whispers _Any Ideas?  
**Me: **_whispers back _Only one…  
**Marian and Djaq: **Any Last Words?  
**Me:** yes I do…turns to Mary then back to the crazy ladies We have a deal to make…You close your eyes and count to five… turn back around and open your eyes and I will leave Robin alone….  
**Mary:** and I shall Leave Will alone…  
**_Marian and Djaq think about it for a moment…  
_****Marian and Djaq: **Okay…turns around and starts to count to five  
**_Me and Mary run off in the opposite direction  
_****Mary: **What was that about?!  
**Me:**Simple…I said I wouldn't go after ROBIN…and YOU wouldn't go after WILL…so now you can go after Robin and I will go after Will…or someone else….  
**(still don't own them yet but we are getting close…and we aren't dead…yet…**)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven… 

"You do, Don't you." Elizabeth said to Djaq when she didn't reply.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Djaq said coldly to Elizabeth. "But what I do know is that you had better start minding your own business and leave mine alone." Djaq finished as she gave Elizabeth something to drink.

Djaq stalked off into the woods somewhere unknown to Elizabeth. She mad a mental note to herself to not to get on the bad side of the woman taking care of her before she went into a peaceful sleep.

**

* * *

Next Morning…**

Elizabeth woke up with Sarah's head resting on her stomach and Will keeping a close eye on them from his spot a few meters away. Everyone was still asleep on the other side of the camp.

"Stop it." Elizabeth said in a tired voice, knowing that Will was worried about her and Sarah.

"What?" Will asked pretending to be confused.

"You are being overly protective and it is not only bothering me, but the one person who really loves you and hates my guts for it." Elizabeth answered tiredly.

"Okay, I have no idea what you are talking about." Will stated no longer having to act confused seeing that he already was.

"How hard did I hit you yesterday? Cause you seem really dense today, then again you have always been on the slow side of things." Elizabeth said actually looking at Will for the first time this morning. "Djaq really likes you. Or at least she acts like it."

"Yea right." Was Will's response. Elizabeth tried to make eye contact with Will only to see that he was really sad about that. "What would Djaq see in a stupid bloke from Locksley, Who has never left Nottingham, like me?"

"If I was able to move I would punch you again." Elizabeth threatened. "How dare you say anything like that. You are probably the best carpenter I know besides your father. You can make anything. And you are, occasionally, a good listener, which is what makes you a good friend."

Will was desperate to change the subject before one of the others woke up, especially Alan.

"Why were you in the woods? You know it isn't safe here. Especially for a girl Sarah's age."

"Don't even start on it Will. It is probably safer for her in the woods then in Locksley." Elizabeth spat. "Especially after what happened with that Monster."

"What happened?" Will pressed.

"Nothing" Elizabeth stated looking away. "besides why do you care?"

"I care because you are family. And because I promised your father before he died I would make sure you and Sarah were safe." Will retorted. Elizabeth closed her eyes to stop the one tear that formed in her eye as she thought of her father before he died. "Now, what happened?"

Elizabeth looked at Sarah's sleeping form next to her with a tear threatening to escape and fall down her cheek.

"He happened. Gisbourne did." That was all Elizabeth said. She moved her hand to wipe away the tear before it reached her cheek. She noticed the others were starting to stir while Sarah continued to sleep on. Will did not notice.

"What did he do?" Will said in a low threatening voice that he rarely ever used. "What did Gisbourne do to you two?" By now everyone was now gathered around Will and Elizabeth. Sarah was still sleeping peacefully on Elizabeth's lap.

"Gisbourne did this to you?" Alan asked gesturing towards her bandaged leg.

"No. Some idiot named Thom cut my leg, Gisbourne tried to…hurt, Sarah. I retaliated, I grabbed Sarah and ran."

"What about Aunt Mary? Your mum? What happened to her?" Will asked. Elizabeth couldn't control it anymore and broke down in tears.

"Gis…Gisbourne…He…He was searching for me and Sarah at our House…and She was home…She gave me the sword and told me to run before…before the guards got in…I made it out the backdoor with Sarah when they got in the house…It was my fault…I was hiding by the pile of pots and…we were about to make a run for it when one of us slipped and the pots fell over…and…and She tried to stop them…and they…she…" Elizabeth couldn't finish as she shook with the tears streaming down her face. She felt a pair of arms around her rocking her back and forth and shushing her.

Everyone around had on solemn looks and bowed their heads in respect for the dead mother, completely unaware of the evil lurking around them in the woods.

* * *

**Now...onto my Reviewers...**

**Marian66...**I know you hate the suspense but you know it is way more fun for me to torture you with it first...Evil Laugh

**El Gringo Loco...**I am glad you are liking the story, I actually started to think about your idea, but it just doesn't seem to be Will...but Please Review!

**loredana...**Not really a Love Triangle...But Djaq will get a bit more jealous of Elizabeth...

**Tashie1010...**I am glad you like it!

**Vaysey-Davenia-Gisbourne-AlanV...**There will be more Jealous Djaq...I am trying to think of a way to torture your sister a bit though...Any Ideas?

**gymgurl...**Glad you like it!

**Now everyone REVIEW!!!! Pretty Please!!! I won't update till I have 7 reviews! evil laugh and evil grin**


	8. The Hunt has begun

**Disclaimer:  
****Mary: **Why would you want to know?  
**Me:** Yea! And what is the big idea jumping out from behind a tree and trying to hold us at sword point! It's not Nice!  
**Alan:** Well, I'm an Outlaw honey, I don't have to be nice.  
_Mary and I share a look  
_**Mary:** Well…If you feel like that, then How about a Bet?  
**Alan: **What kind of bet?  
**Me:** Alan-A-Dale…right? You're a tavern trickster, right? If I win you help us with what ever we want, When ever we want it.  
**Alan:** And if I win?  
**Mary: **Well, What do you want?  
_Alan grins as he ponders the question_  
**Me:** Make up your mind already!  
**Alan:** Alright…What's the bet?  
**Mary and I share a secret smile…  
****(getting Robin and Much might actually be easier then we thought…but we still don't own them…yet…) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight… **

Dawn had not come early enough for the Dark lord. His patience was growing thin at the possibility that the girl would now be too far to find. _'We must find her! She must die.' _Gisbourne thought to himself as he ordered a handful of his guards into four groups.

"You four will take the main route to Nottingham that goes through Sherwood," He said to the first three guards. "You three will take the South Route through Sherwood," He said to the next three guards. "And You two will accompany me as we go through Sherwood stopping at every town from here to Wadlow." He said signaling to the last two guards in the room. The guards were about to leave the manor and begin their search for the girl when Gisbourne had one last thing to say,

"Remember, we want the girl and her sister alive. Kill who ever you need to but they are to be taken to Nottingham alive." There was a round of nods as the guards exited the manor and left on their way.

Gisbourne's group was the last to leave as he mounted his horse and sped off into Sherwood.

**About 10 minutes later…. **

"Sir." One of the guards called out to Gisbourne. "We found someone who might have seen the girl"

"Bring him here." Gisbourne ordered as the guard brought forward a grinning man with a cut on his cheek.

"My Lord."

* * *

**Yea okay...it is really short, but it is a Gisbourne Chapter...his chapters will be kinda short for a while...**

**Marian66...**Why do you hate me? I AM NOT THE ONE KILLING ROBIN!!! and I like writing for Will, it just seems a bit easier for me for some reason...

**paula545...**I am glad you are liking it...Yes it is gisbourne...

**loredana...**Yea it kinda was...

**gymgurl...**I am glad you like it...

**Josephineinlove...**Any Advice I WILL GLADLY TAKE! and Thanks for reading...

**Vaysey-Davenia-Gisbourne-AlanV...**I might actually use that idea...or something similar to it...

**V-D-G-AV'SEvilTwinSister...**I think i might agree with you there...I might use that idea...

**ANY IDEAS I WILL GLADLY TAKE FOR ANYONE WILLING TO GIVE THEM...**

**Same as last time guys...7 reviews or no update...**


	9. The Bait Set

**Yes i know the last chapter was super short...sorry...I'm not all that good at writing Gisbourne chapters...Now time for the disclaimer...**

**Mary had become a distance away. Alan was trying to lock his hand with mine. I had to get away, after all, I LOVE Much, not Alan.  
**  
**Me:** You aren't... very good... at the whole...  
**Alan:** Sorry, Mate, but it's your own fault. You made the bet.  
**Me:** Correction, Mary made that stupid Bet.  
**Alan:** It doesn't matter who made the Bet. I won.  
**Me:** And here is a little present from me... **_I swing my fist and hit his lower right eye. I run after doing to so.  
_Alan: ****_Still grabbing his eye... I run as far and as fast as I can.  
__Head on colisioun with another outlaw_  
Other Outlaw:** Hey!

this is why I like Much and NOT ALLAN! but I own neither...

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine… 

_**LATER THAT DAY…**_

Sarah had woken up a little later after the other outlaws had dispersed and started their usual activities. It was exceptionally quiet ate the camp.

Djaq had changed Elizabeth's bandages in silence, Robin, John, and Marian had gone to Nottingham to give some money and food to the poor as well as to try and gather some information about what the Sheriff's new plan was. Will went with Allan to go find their dinner for the night and Much was watching the camp from on top of the hill to the left of them.

"We will need more firewood." Djaq stated from her seat by the fire pit. "I'm going to go and get some more."

"Can I come and help you?" Sarah asked already standing up to follow.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind the company for a change." Djaq answered as she and Sarah exited the camp. The camp was once again silent.

The silence was almost deafening to Elizabeth. She wasn't used to sitting around and doing nothing. She had had enough.

"Alright…That's it…" Elizabeth mumbled to herself as she pulled herself up onto her feet while gripping the tree beside her for support. Her legs felt like mush under her weight. She was about to take a step away from the tree when a voice stopped her.

"What, may I ask, do you think you are doing?" Asked Much as he made his way over to her to have her sit back down. If Djaq came back and found her standing on her wounded leg, no one would be safe.

"I am tired of being stuck sitting in the same spot and not being able to do anything, so I am moving." Elizabeth stated as she tried to reach out for another tree branch when Much's hand caught hers.

"That is not smart!" Much warned. "You might injure you leg even worse, which means you would be stuck here longer, and you will be bored even more." Much helped Elizabeth sit up on one of the huge roots of the oak tree that was behind them before taking his seat next to her. Neither noticed that their hands were still touching.

**

* * *

Djaq and Sarah…**

Djaq and Sarah were just over the hill from the camp and a little ways over gathering some sticks and dead branches for burning when Djaq tensed up.

'_Hoof beats? The others shouldn't be here for a while…Who would be riding all the way out here? The nearest trail is a ways walk away.' _Djaq thought as she instinctively moved her hand over to the hilt of her sword.

She can hear the horses come to a stop a behind her. She doesn't give them any indication that she knows that they are there. She was about to drop everything in her hands and strike the intruders when Sarah looked up at them and screamed.

**

* * *

Will and Allan…**

Allan was about to shoot an arrow into the fattest boar he had ever seen only a few feet away when something startled him, a scream. Will and Allan barely even shared a glance when they sprinted towards the source of the scream.

"That sounded like it came from the camp." Allan said.

**

* * *

Much and Elizabeth…**

Much and Elizabeth were in a very active conversation.

"Is Too!"

"Is Not!"

"Is Too!"

"Says Who?"

"Everyone!"

"Much! That is not true! Everyone knows that…" Elizabeth was cut off by a scream. "That sounded like Sarah…"

**

* * *

Djaq and Sarah…**

Djaq dropped everything, grabbed her sword, and spun around all in one movement. She prepared herself for anything, well, almost anything. She wasn't expecting a knife to the stomach from Gisbourne.

* * *

**Yay! an Evil Cliffie!!! I just love leaving these...they are so much fun...**

**Marian66...**How am I Evil? I seriously don't see how...

**VDGAV...**Thanks for helping me with this chapter...

**VDGAVETS...**Thanks for the Review...

**JosephineinLove...**Yes i know it was short but i don't like writing Gisbourne chapers...which is why they are always short and not excellent...

**loredana...**I get it, it was short...

**gymgurl...**Glad you are enjoying it!

**CSI-Raven...**Thanks for reviewing...and I am glad you are enjoying it...

**Okay people...7 reviews agian or no update! or I kill Robin...Take your pick...**


	10. Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me:** Sorry. I was running away from Alan a Dale.  
**Much:** Yeah, I would to if I were you.  
**Me:** You are Much, aren't you.  
**Much:**Yes, now, what are you out here for?  
**Me:** _Looks down...  
_**Much:** I mean, besides Alan.  
**Me:** Correction! I don't like Alan... he likes me... and my stupid friend made a stupid bet, and we lost, so Alan gets me!  
**Much:** Well... Alan tends to cheat...  
**Me: **_Whispers..._like we didn't know that...  
**Alan:** I am not being funny but, no one said I had to play fair.

**Chapter Ten…**

**Much and Elizabeth…**

"That was Sarah…" Elizabeth muttered to herself once more as she tried to get over the hill she had seen her sister go over just a while ago. "something's happened…I Have to find her…" She was becoming frantic. She was about to fall to the ground when a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Elizabeth, you have to calm down." Much said as he set her up right. He didn't remove his hands from her sides though. _'She could fall and hurt herself more, her legs aren't strong enough yet.' _Much told himself.

"Much. That was my sister." Elizabeth said as she tried to break away from Much. "something might have her. I have to save her." Elizabeth caught Much's eyes with hers. "Much, Please."

"Come on. Let me help you." Much said as he helped her up the hill.

**Will….**

_'Please tell me that they are okay…tell me I was just hearing things…don't let the people I care about be hurt…' _Will thought to himself as he ran faster and faster to their camp.

**Much and Elizabeth…**

Much and Elizabeth had made it to the top of the hill in time to see their worst nightmares. Gisbourne was leaving with two guards and a small crate in tow.

Inside the crate was a bloody and still Djaq, with an equally bloody and unmoving Sarah.

* * *

**Sorry everyone that it is kinda short...but I tried to make it good...**

**Marian66...**Well...What do you think? Now...NO KILLING DJAQ!!! OR ROBIN AND WILL GO BYE BYE!!

**VDGAV...**I think i might have heard her screaming...but...Gisbourne had to stab djaq...otherwise he would have been boring...

**loredana...**I think i agree with you...he has such a tiny knife...

**twin1...**I love Will/Djaq stuff...I'm glad you are liking it...

**Josephineinlove...**now you have me confuesed...

**reader94xx...**hope i didn't disapoint you

**Lenawalker...**If i kill Djaq i would have a mob knocking at my door and my laptop isn't functioning all that well at the moment...so...Djaq is still alive...if you are worried about someone killing Djaq...talk to Marian66, she is planning it...

**gymgurl...**it gets a little more interesting in the next few chapters...

**This time I want 8 reviews...**


	11. Seeing Red

**_Disclaimer: _**

**Allan: **Now be a good girl and come here.  
**Me:** How about no. I don't want to and I don't trust you.  
**Allan: **_annoyed…_You don't have to trust me, you just have to come with me.  
**Much: **She doesn't want to go with you so let her be Allan.  
**Allan:** No…I won the bet, I want my prize…  
**Me: **I am not a prize to be won…I do not like you! Leave Me Alone!!!  
**Allan: **Have it your way then…_pulls out a sword and points it at me and Much… _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11…**

Will hadn't run this fast before in his life. His instincts took over and forgot everything. The only thing going through his mind was '_someone screamed, please let them be fine, I have to find them, let them be okay, I have to keep running, I have to find them,'_

He was almost to the camp when he heard horses not too far off. He slowed down to a stop, taking cover behind a tree nearby. The first thing he saw was two of Gisbourne's men locking a cage with a canvas over it, before they started to walk away, leading the horse back to the main road. Will saw that Gisbourne was the one sitting in front of the cage on a horse of his own. As the wagon left the area part of the canvas flew up and Will saw the bloody Djaq and bloody Sarah.

Will could see the cut in Djaq's clothes where the blood was oozing out, and where the blood had soaked into her clothes. Will paled and froze. _'Djaq…Sarah…no…Gisbourne…'_ "I'm going to kill him…" Will muttered to himself as he got out his ax to chase after the dark noble. Will was about to take off when he heard someone calling him.

"Will! Help!" Will turned, though he didn't want to. He saw Much trying to restrain Elizabeth, who looked as if she was going to go after Gisbourne and kill him.

"I am going to kill him…" Will muttered. Elizabeth looked at Will, and tried to go after Gisbourne. Will caught her arm.

"Let me go! He has Sarah!" Elizabeth ordered. Will tightened his grip on Elizabeth's arm.

"Take her back to Camp." Will ordered, as he allowed Much to handle his cousin. _'I am going to kill him… if Djaq is dead… so help me… I will…'_

"Will, he has my SISTER! I am not about to sit back and do nothing!" Elizabeth yelled into Will's face.

"GO!" Will roared, as he took off, praying that Gisbourne hadn't gotten out of Sherwood. He was going to kill the dark noble. He had hurt Djaq.

"Will!" Much yelled, as he started after him. "Will, wait until my Master…" But Will was already too far away, with only his axe and Djaq's face in his mind.

* * *

**Okay...again this is a short chapter and I am sorry...but please still review... I need at least 8...**

**Marian66-** Yes Much has a Girlfriend and it's not me...exactly...I created her so she is part of me...sorta...Will will regret not telling djaq his feelings but right now he isn't really responsive at the moment...Where is the proof I hurt Sarah? I see no proof...

**loredana-**Hope you enjoyed this chapter...

**Josephineinlove-**Thanks for the help...I will try to make it better...

**Casperace13-**but it is soo much fun...

**emma-**Will is their Cousin, also when Lizzie's and Sarah's Dad died, Will promised him that no harm would come to them...I thought i meantioned it...If i didn't i'm sorry...i'll put it in the next chapter...

**spinkle22-**They are cousins...

**Soapy-liedown-**Why would i kill Djaq...I like Djaq...

**Lenawalker-**You should and Shouldn't worry...the only question is...What should you be worring about...

**Ness345-**Here is Will's Reaction...

**V.D.G.A.V.(and his Evil Twin Sister.)-**Well...your sister (Marian66) helped me write this chapter...but there are some evil things to come...I'm not turning EVIL!!!! I may be Evil sometimes...BUT...I prefer to work with the side where the cute people are...


	12. First Escape

**Disclaimer:**  
**Much: **_Grabs his sword. __  
_**Me: **Leave me alone Allan! I Don't Love You!  
**Allan:** I don't care.  
_He and Much sword fight, before long, Much has stabbed Allan in the side, (but not fatail.) Just then, we hear a scream, and Mary runs into us.__  
_**Mary: **HELP ME!  
**Marian: **_Shoots another arrow.__  
_**Me: **Mary!  
**Mary: **I GIVE UP! I don't want Robin or Will!  
**Me: **You give up easily. _Mary shoots me a 'Don't-go-there' look. Marian stops. All turn and look at Allan.__  
_**Allan: **Not being funny, but I am bleeding over here!  
**Mary: **What happened here?  
**Me: **I told him I wasn't a prize. His fault. He is the one who fought Much.  
**Mary: **_Looks down at Allan in sympathy. Extends her hand to him. _Mate, you seriously need to get over it. _Allan takes her hand and stands up, leaning on Mary for support._  
**Allan: **Everyone breaking into couples. I feel left out.  
**Mary: **Well, you need to actually be with someone who likes you back. _Mary's black eyes are locked with Allan's blue ones. My jaw falls.__  
_**Me: **Mary, you can't be serious... Mary? Mary! Seriously you are creeping me out!!  
**Mary: **I am serious Deannie. _Allan smiles, and kisses her forehead, I nearly choke. She is a bit nuts. We head back to the Camp. Djaq is sitting with Will, and Marian walks over to Robin..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12…**

**[Djaq's P.O.V.**

Blood was soaking her shirt from where the knife has entered her. She was holding on to consciousness long enough to help the small child laying dead silent, buried into her side. She laid a comforting hand on the child's head, stroking her hair trying to calm the small girl. Djaq could feel Sarah shaking in fear under her hand.

Djaq mentally went over Sarah's injuries, seeing that she was physically okay, she was just a tad scared.

'_Tad? Really, she is scared out of her mind __Saffyah__!' Djaq thought to her self. 'and she has every reason to be scared.' Djaq continued as she glanced back over at the frightened girl. _

Djaq looked around them. They were locked in a small cage, on a cart, most likely being taken to Nottingham. The cage they were in wasn't that well built. The door was barely staying closed, let alone on. It was tied barely with a piece of string. It bounced up and down every time they went over a branch or rock or dip in the road, which being in the forest was constantly. The door continued to bounce , taunting Djaq. Telling her how she could escape it she was only strong enough to move that much. She barely had enough energy to sit up, let alone jump out of a moving cart in the middle of the forest no less.

'_I might not be able to get out of here, but Sarah can.' _Djaq thought as the cart went over a large rock, shaking the whole cart causing her great pain in her stomach.

"Sarah. Sarah look at me…" Djaq whispered quietly so not to alert their captor of their movement. Sarah lifted her head to look up at Djaq. "Sarah, do you see how the door right there is tied shut by that piece of string?" Djaq said glancing in the direction of the said piece of sting. Djaq felt Sarah nod. "I need you to go quickly over there and untie the string so the door will open." Sarah started to move as Djaq said this. But Djaq held her back. "wait…When you get the door open you must jump off of here and onto the ground. You need to be careful when you jump. You don't want to hurt yourself." Djaq said as they went over another large rock. "When you get off of this thing I want you to follow these tracks back to where we were then find either Much or Robin. Tell them what has happened. They will know what to do. Do you understand me?" Djaq asked the small child. Sarah nodded in response. "good. Remember, run as fast as you can, and don't stop till you find the others." Djaq whispered one last time as Sarah quickly got up from her spot next to Djaq and made her way to the door and untied the string with ease.

Sarah took one last glance at Djaq before jumping off of the cart and rolling onto the hard, rocky ground before running as fast as she could to find one of her new found outlawed friends.

The last thing Djaq saw was Sarah's tiny retreating form before her whole world went black.

* * *

**Please...People...I know it is short...and I know I am sorta evil...but please don't kill me...I'm too young to die...but if you want the next chapter I need 8 reviews...Please?**

**Marain66 **(Please don't Kill me...or Much...) **SoapyLiedown **(I hope you enjoyed this chapter...) **lekopoet **(If Djaq did die...What would you guys do to me? Just out of curiosity...) **ness345 **(Thanks for your review. It meant alot.) **JosephineInLove **(ADVICE!!!! HELP!!!!) **VDTwins4ever** (**Davenia: **Yes...Where the Cute people are...Which is where Much and Robin are...I may LOVE to be Evil at times...But I would NEVER EVER betray the Cute People...and don't worry...WILL won't hurt Gisbourne...**Vaysey: **I am glad you are liked it...and this is the only Will/Djaq story you like...I feel happy now...) **Socksycherry **(Will is Elizabeth's and Sarah's Cousin...His dad is her Mom's brother...Will will get to Sarah in Time...don't worry...)


	13. Suicide Mission

**Disclaimer!!!!**

**Me: **Mary!!! Stop!!! Your creeping me out!!  
**Mary: **but you said you didn't want him!!  
**Me: **So...It still Creeps me out!!  
**Mary:** but he is so cute...  
**Me: **Mary!! If you thought he was soo cute then WHY DIDN'T YOU OFFER YOURSELF AS THE PRIZE INSTEAD OF MAKING THE PRIZE ME!!!!  
**Mary: **I don't know...Cause...  
**Me: **#Shakes head# Just get to the story before I strangle her...NOW!!

**

* * *

Chapter 13….**

**[Sherwood…obviously…**

Sarah had jumped from the carriage and rolled onto the forest's path, luckily missing most of the larger sticks and rocks. She let out a hiss when she looked at her palms. There stung when she turned them upward to see that she had scraped them from her fall.

'_Or was it from before?' _Sarah asked herself. She saw all of the blood on her clothes. Her clothes were covered in blood and dirt. She knew it wasn't her blood but the dark skinned woman that helped her escape. _'She is still on that thing. I have to help her. I have to find that Red headed man from earlier, or Master Robin. I have to find someone who will help'_ Sarah thought to herself as she stood up from her current position on the forest floor and began running in the opposite direction carriage was going.

Sarah had been running for quite a while now and she was beginning to tire out when she collided with another person with a loud,

"Oft!"

"Sorry…" Sarah muttered before she stood back up and looked at the person she had ran into. It was the dark haired man Will was always talking to. _'it isn't the red head or Master Robin, but it will have to do…that lady needs help…' _Sarah thought.

"You…have…help…" Sarah breathed. She was out of breath from running such a far distance.

"What's wrong? Your covered in blood." Allan said kneeling next to Sarah examining her. Her clothes were covered in blood but she appeared to be unharmed.

"It's that lady's blood…Gisbourne stabbed her…We were getting firewood and he snuck up on us…I screamed. But he stabbed her then through us on a cart…she helped me get out and told me to go get Robin or Much…I think she was dying…You HAVE to Help Me!" Sarah begged as Allan let the information sink in.

_'Djaq's not dying…she can't die…That's why Will ran off so fast…He saw Gisbourne…He's going to get himself killed…'_

"I have to stop him…" Allan muttered as he looked back at the small child. _'I can't leave her here by herself. The others would kill me if I did that…'_ Allan thought to himself.

"Sarah?"

Sarah looked up at the outlaw with her huge, lost blue eyes. "yes…" she answered questionally. Allan knelt down so he was eye level with her once more.

"Will is going to do something really bad right now, I have to go stop him. I want you take this," Allan said handing her one of his daggers. "and I want you to run that way" He pointed in the direction of the camp. "towards the camp and stay there till one of the others come. Do you understand me?" Sarah nodded. "good. And what ever you do, stay hidden till you know it is safe to come out. Okay?" Sarah nodded once more before she ran in the direction of the camp and Allan sprinted off in the direction of Nottingham. The entire time telling him self he would make it in time to save his family.

_'I already lost a brother, I won't lose another, or a sister.'_

**[Sherwood still…only with Will…**

_'Almost. There.' _Will Scarlett thought to himself as he neared the edge of the forest he called his home. He could see the Cart in front of him now. It was still moving quickly. He could see Djaq's form lying at the bottom of the cart.

But what Will could also see but paid no attention to was the 15 guards that were waiting at the end of the trail that Gisbourne was traveling on waiting for their master. All Will saw was Red, and Djaq's bleeding form.

Will was now close enough to attack Gisbourne with his ax when he felt something hit him in his back before he went face first into the forest floor.

* * *

**Hello every body!! yea...sorry...another short chapter...but at least you got a chapter...This is part of Socksycherry's Post-A-Thon!!!! HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!  
Now onto my Reviewers...**

**Marian66 **(If the army was lead by Will Scarlett, and he looked like he did when he was going to kill the sheriff...I would grab my laptop and hide in some abandoned bomb shelter...and wait till he calmed down...), **Socksycherry** (Happy Christmas!! Sarah is alright...and yea...that's all I'm saying...Will/Djaq fluff won't come till later...I hope...), **Soapy-Liedown **(I won't kill Djaq...yet...), **JosephineinLove **(yea...I should have done that...Thanks...I was kinda worried about that chapter...so if you liked it then I know it was good...I hope you like this one...I had some trouble with the last part...), **Ness345 **(Yea...sorry about the long wait for the updates...but I'm glad it was worth it...I'm not excellent at Mad Will but I hope this was good...), **Jo (**I'm glad you like it...hope you like this one too), **Kim **(The Dialogue at the beginning of every chapter is, well it started out as our (mine and Marian66's) Disclaimers, we started them together, now it's just this random story...hope you liked this chapter's...), **lekopoet **(I have a laptop so if you do come after me I will be prepared...Just...don't do anything hastey...Please!), **Davenia **(THE OUTLAWS ARE TOO CUTE!!!! Not Gisbourne!!! keep reading and you will get to see your sister want to kill me...), **Vaysey **(I'm glad you support Will/Djaq...)

**Now...I want 9 reviews...before the next update!!!! #runs and ducks for cover from all threats and mobs and armies and psycho Will Scarletts...#**


	14. Hope Lost?

**sorry guys...no strange story this time...I'll put it on the next one...I forgot...sorry...enjoy the chapter though...

* * *

**

[Chapter 14 

**Much and Elizabeth…**

"Come on Liz, let's get back to camp." Much said trying to lead Elizabeth back to the camp after Will was out of site. Elizabeth was frozen in that spot.

'_That look. His face. So cold, so dark.'_ Elizabeth thought back to the look on Will's face as he ran off. It was dark enough to scare the sheriff himself.

"Elizabeth?" Much asked worriedly. "You okay?"

"My baby sister has just been taken by a cruel and evil man. My cousin ran after them to try and save her and the woman he loves. He is most likely going to die before even getting near them, and I can't do a single thing to help." Elizabeth said still dazed. "How would you feel?" She said as she turned to face him. Tears were clearly, yet silently, streaming down her face. It hurt Much to see her like this.

"Come here." Much said as he pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be fine. I just know it. I promise."

"How? How will everything be okay?" Elizabeth mumbled into his shoulder, clinging onto him as if he were her only life line.

"I don't know how. I just know it will." Much comforted her. "I just know." He whispered once again into her hair as a single tear fell down her cheek.

**Sarah…**

Sarah had sprinted off in the direction Allan had pointed to. She soon reached a hill and stopped at the bottom to catch her breath. She looked at the intimidating hill in front of her. She hoped she was close to the camp. She looked up the hill and saw two people standing at the top, one embracing the other. She walked forward a bit to see that the two people were none other than her sister and Much.

**Much and Elizabeth…again…**

Much tightened his arms around Elizabeth when he heard a sniffle out of her and when he felt a tear land on his shirt.

"Shhh…It will be okay…" Much kept mumbling to her as he ran circles on her back trying to calm her. It seemed to be working as she was calmer and her breaths were coming out in even breaths. He looked over in the direction Will had run off in. He looked at the bottom of the hill they were standing on and he saw a small person standing at the bottom looking up at them. _'Sarah?' _Much thought as he saw the little person start running up the hill towards them.

"Lizzie…" Much said to Elizabeth. She lifted her head from his shoulder and turned to look at what had caught his attention.

"Sarah!" Elizabeth said excitedly as her sister wrapped her arms around her good leg in a death grip. She bent down and returned the hug when Sarah had let go of her leg and grabbed onto Elizabeth's neck. "You're okay…Thank goodness…" Elizabeth said as she smoothed out Sarah's hair.

"Sarah." Much said gently. "Where is Will? Or Djaq? Weren't they with you?"

"If you're talking about that nice lady I was with," Sarah said remembering the Saracen friend that helped her escape, who was now bleeding to death. "She was the one who told me how to get out of the cart we were on. She told me to come and get you or Robin and to tell you that Gisbourne stabbed her and was taking us to Nottingham I think. She said you would know what to do." Sarah explained.

"What about Will?" Elizabeth implored. "Did you see him?" Sarah shook her head. Elizabeth shared a grim look with Much.

"He's going to get himself killed. We Have to stop him." Much said.

"Stop who?" said a voice from behind them.

* * *

**Okay...short chapter again...BUT I UPDATED!!! and I have the next two chapters written...that is good...no one kill me after I post the next chapters though...as much as you may want to...please don't...I'm not evil or brainwashed...I think...anyway...onto my reveiwers...**

**Mira...**yes Allan is good...and yes he is yours**...Josephineinlove...**I'm glad you liked it...and I agree with you, I wouldn't want anything like this to happen to any of my friends**...Blackfishy...**Don't Worry...Will SHOULD be alright...for now**...Suzanne...**please don't die...I like my reviewers**...MellieAnne...**I have had death threats on both My life and Much's if I kill Djaq...I'll try not to kill her**...Soapy...**I'll TRY NOT to KILL her...remember I said TRY**...Davenia...**you know what...just for that I'm going to get Gizzy tortured...Just. For. YOU...haha!**...Vaysey...**if you want Will to go more Bazurk feel free to write the part for me...I'm not good at that stuff...Thanks for Reviewing**...Nicky18...**all in due time**...EmeraldLily06...**I know...aren't they so cute!! I hope they come back in season 3**...Shinygirl...**I'm glade you like it, Like I've said before...They Might Be Okay...I'm not sure yet...I haven't gotten to that part of the chapters yet...

**Again...thanks for everyone who reviewed...before I post the next chapter I want...hmm...9 reviews...Please...**


	15. Change of Mind

**okay...Sorry I haven't updated in a while...but I figured I would wait till the Birthday Post-A-Thon...Happy Birthday Paula and Socksy!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry..No story this time...my creative juices ran dry while SOMEONE had me writing other things for the past few WEEKS...You know who you are...don't deny it! anyway...Chapter 15...Enjoy!****

* * *

**

Chapter 15  


Will fought against the weight that was on top of him. He finally rolled over to see his brother in arms, Allan A Dale, holding him down.

"Allan! Get off me! They have Djaq!" Will cried to Allan as he tried to wiggle out from under him.

"I know mate, I know." Allan said as he looked away from Will's angry eyes.

"What do you mean, 'You know'?" Will stopped fighting Allan. "You know they have Djaq and yet here you are holding me back instead of fighting to get her back to safety!"

"And look at what you are doing! Going after Djaq is going to get you killed!" Allan pointed out. "Gisbourne there has at least 15 men standing guard there, protecting both him and Djaq." Allan said trying to keep Will from going after Gisbourne again. "Even if they are lousy fighters, which most of them probably are if not all, you wouldn't get past the first five. You would be dead. And Djaq doesn't want that. You need to get back to camp. Get Robin. And then, you have my permission to beat Gisbourne to a bloody pulp."

Will was still struggling under Allan's vice grip. Allan finally had had enough. _'desperate times call for desperate measures…'_ Allan thought as he raised his hand and slapped Will across the face to get him to calm down. Will looked up at his friend as if he was crazy.

"Look Will, either you can calm down and walk back to the camp with me or you can keep acting like this crazy person and I'll knock you out and carry you back to the camp my self. Which ever one you want is fine with me but you should know, before I chased after you, I found little Sarah." Will's eyes now had fear in them. "She was scared and lost. She was covered in so much blood. No one Sarah's age should ever see that much blood. She told me what happened. I sent her back to the Camp, told her to hide and stay hidden till I came back with you or if one of the others showed up."

Killing Gisbourne now seemed so much less important at the moment. He had forgotten about Sarah. "Will, you have to come back. Please. I don't want to go back have and tell that sweet little girl that her big cousin Will was killed by Gisbourne." Allan said to Will as he stood up and stuck out his hand to help up his Brother in arms stand.

Will just looked at the hand for a moment, before taking it and heading back to the camp.

**Back At The Camp…******

"Stop Who?" Robin asked, only having heard the last few sentences when he had walked into the camp. "What happened?!" Robin exclaimed once he got a clear view of Sarah in her blood covered clothes.

"Sarah, your covered in blood." Marian said as she went to go check the young girl standing next to her sister who was leaning on Much for support.

"No." Sarah pulled away from the ex-noble woman. "I'm fine. We have to help her. We have to go now."

"Who?" Marian asked gently.

"It's Djaq." Elizabeth answered for her sister.

"Gisbourne captured her and Sarah when they were out getting fire wood." Much continued. "We heard a scream and went to go look and we saw Gisbourne riding off towards Locksley I believe. Djaq and Sarah were in a cage behind him."

"It looked like Gisbourne stabbed her in her stomach. We don't know if she is alive though." Elizabeth continued.

"She is." Sarah argued. "She helped me escape and told me to run here and to find one of you." Sarah urged.

"Then we have to hurry." Marian said, remembering the stomach wound she had a while back that Gisbourne had given her. "We don't know how long she will be at Locksley, or how long she will last with a stomach wound from Gisbourne."

"Right." Robin said in response to Marian. "here's what we're going to do." Robin was about to go over the half backed plan already forming in his head when two figures ran into the camp.

* * *

**right...okay...Hope you liked the chapter...how ever short it may be...I want 9 reviews as usual...and I REFUSE to update till 4 certain PEOPLE review...and you know who you are...thanks again...**

**Mira**( yes...You are the first...as usual...)**LittleMissSparklesb**(Will and Djaq MIGHT die...I'm not sure yet...but only ONE person will die...)**the-drs-girl**(But leaving EVIL Cliffies are FUN!!)**MellieAnne**(yes...the tension is bad...at least I updated...)**beastar**(I'm glad you like it...)**KeepingAmused**(Will should be okay...Djaq...ehh...there is a Surprise in store for her...)** Josephineinlove**(I knew something was missing...I just couldn't figure out what though...I hope this one was good though...)** Davenia**(allan/Djaq throws out Window Marian/Robin YAY Guy/You no complaints... Much/Eve grabs Eve and throws her off a cliff followed by dinomite Be nice...or NO SURPRISE FOR YOU!!!)** Vaysey**(Thanks for updating...Hi Sara!)

**Again...I want at least 9 reviews...and no updates till at least 4 CERTAIN people update...and only 2 of you know who you are...remember...the little blue button below is really nice!! **


	16. Wild Rose

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything of Robin Hood...Eve would not exist...if she did...I would have tossed her off a cliff...****Chapter 16…**

* * *

Gisbourne and his men entered Locksley village. Most of the guards that went with Gisbourne were surprised that they hadn't been stopped by any outlaws on their way back. Especially considering what cargo they were carrying.

Gisbourne jumped off his horse as he ordered the guards to prepare to leave for Nottingham to take the prisoner to hang. He turned back from the guards and started for the manor when he saw a figure in standing in the doorway. He froze for a moment thinking it was Hood, but relaxed when he saw the cruel smiling face of the Sheriff.

"Ahh…Gisbourne…there you are." The Sheriff said as he walked over to the dark lord. "About time too. Did you have fun playing in the woods? Because we have work to do, outlaws to catch…" The Sheriff said in his usual tone.

"My lord, I caught the Saracen in Hood's pathetic gang. She is wounded." Gisbourne said triumphantly.

"Well done Gisbourne, you've finally done something right. Even though we wanted Hood, but the Saracen will do for now." The Sheriff said as he looked over towards the cart that had Djaq lying in the back of it. "You should get a Physician for it." He said gesturing towards Djaq's bloody and torn shirt. He saw that she was still alive and fighting to stay that way.

"My lord?" Gisbourne questioned.

"Really Gisbourne, do you not remember what happened last time we had that one? There were multiple rescues. Imagine what they would do if they found out it was dead. It would be disastrous. Hood might break that no killing rule again. I don't know about you, but I don't really **want** to die any time soon." The Sheriff explained. "Therefore, send for a bloody physician." He hollered.

"Yes my lord." Gisbourne said as he signaled one of the guards over and sent him for the village's physician while two more carried her upstairs and laid her on a bed. He may have hated the Saracen but the Sheriff was right, Hood's gang would lose it and come after them if the Saracen died.

"Good, now back to business." The Sheriff said as he walked back into the gloomy manor and sat down at the table. Thornton was immediately there filling three goblets with wine from the cellar. Gisbourne saw the three goblets and wondered who the third belonged to when a feminine voice spoke out.

"So, This is Guy of Gisbourne?" Gisbourne looked to see that the voice belonged to a tall, lean, beautiful woman with a sly look on her face. _'looks about 18 years of age.'_ Gisbourne thought as he looked the woman over. _'but who is she?'_

"Gisbourne, allow me to introduce you to my niece, my dearly departed sister's only daughter, Jessica." The Sheriff said gesturing to the young lady.

Jessica was seated gracefully in the chair next to where the Sheriff had sat, sipping the wine that was placed in front of her. She was watching Gisbourne carefully. The physician had arrived and was caring to the patient upstairs while her uncle and Gisbourne sat downstairs talking about Robin Hood.

"My lord, I understand the fact that Hood and his gang will come for the Saracen, but How will we catch him?" Gisbourne asked. "Hood has evaded and beaten all of our previous traps for him, what makes you so sure we will be able to catch him this time?"

"Because you twit," the Sheriff said. "We will have an ambush waiting for him at his own camp, and Hood and his little gang will be out of our hair forever."

"We know the location of Hood's camp?" Gisbourne questioned. "Why wasn't I told?"

"Because," Jessica said speaking for the first time since the conversation had started. "We don't know the exact location of the camp. When my mother was traveling here to see uncle, she was stopped by Robin Hood, her men battled the horrid outlaws, but unfortunately, the outlaws got away, but not without a chase. The leader of the men who fought the outlaws agreed to come back with us and show a few of your men where they lost the outlaws, their camp was near by he claimed. I figured that your men could follow him and wait at the camp while the outlaws are gone and prepare to ambush them." Jessica explained as Gisbourne just looked at her in amazement. She acted a lot like the Sheriff, only sneakier. He wouldn't have figured that by just looking at her. On the outside she looked like a perfect, harmless wall flower when actually she was more of a wild rose, beautiful to look at, but dangerous to touch. _'She is perfect. Smart, cunning, graceful…I think I am falling for her.'_ Gisbourne thought as a grin slowly crept onto his face.

"and Your man would be willing to take three of my best guards into the forest to find Hood's camp?" Gisbourne asked.

"He volunteered to come when we heard of what happened to my dear mother. How that villain killed her." Jessica's voice cracked. Gisbourne remembered seeing the Sheriff when his sister had died. He didn't know how close Jessica was to her mother, but from the look on her face, she must have been close.

"I'm sorry…" Gisbourne trailed off glancing at the sheriff who was trying to hide his grief for his sister.

"I don't care, I just want this Outlaw caught and dealt with quickly." Jessica said getting back to the main reason. All sadness and grief disappeared from her voice. "When can you have your men ready?" She asked.

"Now." He said.

No more then five minutes later, Jessica's captain followed by three of Gisbourne's guards raced into Sherwood towards where the outlaw's camp was located. As soon as they are out of sight, Allan A Dale appears at the edge of the forest slowly and quickly made his way to the servant's entrance of the manor.

* * *

**Hmmm...wonder what Allan's doing there...I know...I know...I'm late with the update...there were 13 reviews for this chapter...even more telling me to update (yes you Little Miss Evil)...soo..I hope you enjoyed this chapter...I didn't really like the last chapter a whole lot...didn't flow right...but hopefully this one is better...and did anyone pick up on the Guy/Jessica i was hinting on? If you didn't...oh well...now...time for my dear, patient, and loyal reviewers...**

**Lady Clark (**Thanks for the advice...it really helped...**), xxCCxx (**You know I can't kill Gizzy...at least not at the moment...I don't have the guts...did you like your part??**), Little Miss Evil (**I'm glad you really Really REALLY liked the story so far...you are really going to hate what I have planned...and written...my updates should be more frequent now that I don't have anymore Gisbourne Chapters to write at the moment...**), Beauty11 (**Glad you are enjoying this...I'm not revealing anything that happens to Djaq anytime soon...**), Mellie (**You might not have to wait much longer for that Reunion...**), Josphineinlove (**Thanks for not being so nit picky...I didn't really like some of the chapter but I'm glad you liked it...I had some trouble with it...**), Liz4 (**But I love my Evil Cliffies...they're soo...Evil...but if you think they are evil now...just wait to see how Vicious They can be...evil laugh thanks for the review...**), LittleMissSparkles (**Yes...Allan saved Will...and also saved Gizzy...drat but...who knows what 'accidents' might happen in the future...Thanks for the reveiw...**), Beastar (**thanks for the review...don't worry...someone will get Djaq...eventually...**), Shanima (**I love Will/Djaq...and hopefully the evil munchkins in my head will let them be together...but they are still...playing a bit...thanks for the review...**), BeckyScarlett (**I love writing an overprotective Will...it's so much fun to mess with his emotions...evil grin**), RocmySox (**I think Will might get there soon...but who knows...**), MiraandAllan (**What do you want me to do? Kill Gizzy then have your sister kill me?! I'll pass...besides...The person (male) i am going to kill is...I'm not telling...but your brother would be soo proud of me...evil Grin**)**

**Again...thanks to all of those who reviewed and are enjoying (hopefully) my story...My updates should be more Frequent now that I have this difficult chapter out of the way...now be sweet little dears and press the pretty blue button and review...there will be tasty treats if you do! And no update (as much as I want to update now...I can't) until I have at least 9 reviews...and I mean it...I have the next 10 chapters planned and the next 2 and a half written...no update till I get 9 reviews...**


	17. Flashbacks and Fluff

**Dudes!! (or Dudettes...or what ever you want to be called...) 3 REVIEWS?! 3?! WTH!? I expected at least 2 others to review...oh well...I guess beggers can't be choosers...BUT THREE!? **

**anyway...This chapter is dedicated to MiraandAllan...why...cause...I figured I owed you something for giving me Much all the time...so here is what I can do in this story to pay you back...**

**Speacial thanks to lady Clark who helped me with this...Thanks Lady Clark!! **

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen…**

Robin was pacing back and forth in the camp, trying to think of a plan to rescue Djaq. After Will had calmed down, Robin had sent Allan to see if he was able to find any information on Djaq's conditions at Locksley. Robin looked over at Will. It was obvious to everyone how much it was tearing at the young man's heart. Will was sitting on his workbench staring off into the distance, silently hoping that his 'un-admitted' love would come waltzing back into the camp, as if the bloody body he had seen was just a nightmare, a horrid illusion meant to scare them.

Will was staring off into the distance, he was remembering the other night, right after Elizabeth and Sarah arrived at the camp.

_"Djaq!" Will hollered, following Djaq out of the camp. "Djaq!" He called again. Djaq didn't want to talk to Will, let alone see him. _'Shouldn't he be with his precious Elizabeth?'_ Djaq thought bitterly as she continued walking away._

_"Djaq, wait up." Will said as he caught up with her. Djaq closed her eyes and sighed. She just wanted to be alone to think and wallow. She refused to do that in front of the man that she had carried a torch for since she had been accepted into this misfit yet perfect family of outlaws. _

_Will saw the look on her face and became concerned._

_"Djaq, what's wrong?" He asked gently forcing her to look at him._

_"It's….It's nothing." Djaq whispered, pulling away from Will and stared pointedly at the tree beside them._

_Will watched the woman who had captured his heart long ago turn and step away from him. Leaving him lost and confused as to why she was acting so strangely and wouldn't look at him._

_"Djaq…" Will said shortening the distance between him and Djaq again. "Djaq, some thing is wrong." He said gently, standing right behind her. Her back was merely an inch away from his chest. "Please. Tell me." _

_Djaq could feel the heat radiating off of Will's chest through her shirt. She desperately wanted to forget that Will and Elizabeth were sweethearts, spin around, grab Will by the collar of his shirt and kiss him till her heart was content. The rational side of her told her she couldn't. Elizabeth was Will's sweetheart, even if she did punch him, besides, even if Will and Elizabeth weren't sweethearts, Will might not return her feelings. As much as she loved Will, she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their friendship._

_"It's…Why didn't you tell us about you and Elizabeth?" Djaq inquired. _'Why didn't he tell her? They were supposed to be friends." _Djaq thought to herself._

_"Djaq?" Will asked confused. "What are you talking about? Me and Lizzie?" Djaq felt her heart crack. He might not return her feelings, but he doesn't have to lie to her._

_"You two are sweethearts." Djaq stated shyly. The two were silent till she heard Will laughing. Djaq's heart broke even more. _'He's laughing at me…" _Djaq thought._

_"Djaq…"Will said in between his laughs. "I'm…We're…Lizzie and I…Cousins…not sweet…sweethearts" Will tried to silence his laughs when he saw Djaq's look of embarrassment. "I'm sorry Djaq." Will said as he regained his composure. "I shouldn't have laughed." Will Apologized. Djaq just nodded. She was too hurt to look at Will. Will noticed. "Why did you think that?"_

_"Because…you just acted like it…that's all…Sorry." Djaq still wouldn't look at him. _

_"Djaq, Elizabeth and Sara are the only blood family I have left, apart from Luke." His voice changed. This time it was more caring and compassionate. "That's all. The ones I care most about are here." _'right next to me.'_ Will was too shy at the moment to say it. But he loved the woman that was beside him._

Robin just watched the worried Carpenter. "Where is Allan?" He whispered.

* * *

Allan was in Locksley, at the manor to be precise. He was standing outside, in the shadows next to the kitchen window.

"Allan A Dale. I haven't seen you here in a while." Said a voice from inside the kitchen. Allan looked and saw it was the kitchen maid, Miranda. Allan grinned. Out of all the maids he's met, Miranda was his favorite. Stubborn, feisty and caring. But he never got far with her. She declined all of his advances. He still enjoyed talking to her though. "What do you need?" She asked.

"Hello Mira," Allan grinned when he saw her face when he called her by the nickname he gave her a while back. "Rumor has it that Gisbourne has a friend of mine upstairs." Allan stated. "Any chance of that being true?"

"Maybe." Mira smirked. "A friend of yours, the Saracen?" Allan nodded. "She is upstairs. Gisbourne's room. She is wounded. They sent for a physician. Matilda, I think. She's being taken care of now." Mira leaned out of the window and glanced back and forth, checking to make sure no guards were around before continuing. "All I have heard is that there is a wounded outlaw from Robin Hood's gang, upstairs where a physician it tending to her. Gisbourne was planning on just killing her but the Sheriff convinced him to keep her alive. Something about saving his neck, I don't know. But he did say that he wanted her alive and well. That bit I do know." Mira whispered. Gisbourne, the sheriff and his guest were in the other room. "and the Sheriff has a guest." She said remembering the woman that had come with the Sheriff.

"Who?" Allan became serious. The last guest the sheriff had, tried to kill them, almost succeeded at that too.

"Some woman, blonde." Mira said, trying to remember anything she could. "She resembled the sheriff a little. She was young though, say, around 17."

"Thanks Mira, you're the best." Allan said cheekily before winking at her, causing he to blush.

"Yes, well, if I were you," Mira started trying to control the fluttering of her stomach. "I would disappear, There are guards all over this place. And I don't really want to see such a cute face like yours hanging from the end of a rope." Mira said.

"Aw, you think I'm cute." Allan replied, his signature grin was spread wide on his face.

"Don't let it go to your head." Mira said kindly. "then again I don't think it could get any bigger." She shot back jokingly.

"Oi. My head isn't that big." Allan said causing Mira to laugh. He loved hearing her laugh.

"yes, well-" Mira was cut off by the sound of chain metal just about to turn the corner.

* * *

**now...back to my FAITHFUL AND GLORIOUS REVIEWERS WHO WILL REVIEW!! or at least the 3 NICE ones that reviewed...sits in a huff **

**MiraAndAllan(**so you wanted me to udate and leave an Evil Cliffie...Check...oh and tell your sister that MUCH IS MINE!! SHE SAID SHE WANTED GISBOURNE!! MUCH IS MINE!!**), Lady Clark(**Thanks for your help with this chapter...I kinda took what you gave me for the Will/Djaq and changed it alittle...so I thank you...other wise...I would have no idea what to do...and please review...**), xxCCxx(**I glad you loved your part...I'll move the next one up a little...I'm sorry there wasn't Jess/Giz in this chaper...but there will be soon...promise...**)**

**I can't believe only 3 people reviewed...I will only update again is if I get OVER 3 Reviews...and that isn't asking much...so please...be nice and review...begs **


	18. Seeing Red, Love, and Danger

**I'm soo happy! I got 5 reviews in one day! I'm happy...and this is a new record for me...two updates in 2 days! YAY!! **

* * *

**Chapter 18….**

"Hide!" Mira hissed to Allan as the guard appeared around the corner. Luck seemed to be on their side though, for as soon as the guard appeared, another guard from behind him called for his attention. Allan took this brief moment to hide in the kitchen, under the window at which Mira was still standing at. Mira just continued kneading the dough as the guard turned the corner and stopped at the window.

"Why, Hello beautiful, and how are you today." The guard said in his flirty tone. Mira's stomach turned, and not in the good way. She knew of this guard. All the maids hated him, always trying to bed them. Ronald was his name.

"What do you want?" Mira asked sharply returning to her kneading. She felt uncomfortable with him so close to her.

"All I want is a little company, it gets lonely a lot for a guard like me." Ronald said, making Mira feel even more uncomfortable. Allan sensed her discomfort.

"I have work." She said coldly. "Leave me be." Mira wished for Ronald to leave, she didn't want to be near him. She could feel his eyes wandering over her. She fought the urge to vomit. Unfortunately for her, Ronald wouldn't leave. Instead, he reached through the window and grabbed Mira's wrist, making her stop working and look at him.

"Take a break, we could have some fun." He suggested, still griping her wrist. Mira was disgusted, as was Allan. Besides being disgusted with this guard, he was furious.

'_How dare this man talk to her this way! Let alone treat her like this!'_ Allan thought angrily.

"Let me go." Mira demanded, pulling away from Ronald. It was no use, Ronald's grip was too strong for her to get out of. Ronald smirked. Mira was completely disgusted and pulled harder, trying to free her wrist. Allan stood up slowly, staying against the wall, next to the window. Neither Mira nor Ronald noticed. Mira's face was frozen in fear.

"I'll let go of you," Ronald started. "For a price…" Mira pulled back on her arm once more with all her might. This time she fell backwards. She looked back at the window and saw Allan standing there, fists clenched. His face was distorted, but his eyes burned bright with anger. Mira walked over to Allan, capturing him in a hug, burring her face in his chest.

Allan was seeing red. He wouldn't let some guard treat his Mira that way. He stood up slowly, so not to draw attention when he heard Ronald speak again, he lost it. He swiftly and sharply punched Ronald, denting the part of the helmet that covered part of his face.

Ronald had landed a few feet away from the window, unconscious. A good thing too, because if he hadn't been, Allan would have continued punching the man till there would be nothing left.

Allan was woken from his trance when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and a face in his chest. Allan looked down to see that it was Mira who was holding him so tightly.

"Thank you Allan." Mira whispered into his chest. "Thank you so much." Allan could feel her talking into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, holding her close. Mira felt safe with Allan's arms around her.

"Are you okay?" Allan asked pulling her back slightly. His blue eyes meeting her brown ones. Mira's heart stopped for only a moment. She had never noticed how breath taking Allan's eyes were. It took her a moment longer to realize what Allan had said.

"Yes…Thanks to you." She said. Suddenly, gave in to all her cravings, leaned forward, standing only on her toes and kissed Allan gently.

Allan wasn't expecting the kiss, but returned her pressure almost instantly. The kiss ended. Mira's heart was beating fast. She was about to say something when she heard footsteps outside the kitchen door, in the room Gisbourne, the Sheriff and their guest was.

"Go…warn your friends…" She said, slightly pushing Allan to the door leading to Sherwood.

"But what about him?" He said gesturing to the unconscious guard. Mira just smirked.

"Leave him to me, you go and warn your friends, save the one upstairs, and be safe Allan A Dale." She said softly. "Because if I find out from someone else that you were trying to be heroic and ended up being stupid and got hurt or worse I swear on your grave Allan a Dale, you will pay." She said, her tone changing from soft and sweet to cold and bitter.

"Yes Madam." Allan said before stepping out of the kitchen into the open air. Mira stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around. Mira kissed Allan once more before sending him on his way.

Mira watched Allan's retreating form disappear into the dense forest of Sherwood before turning around and running into the kitchen. She returned with a large goblet of Gisbourne's wine. She placed it on the window sill, moved the guard into the shade, poured a little wine into the guard's mouth, dripping a little on his uniform. Once satisfied she wrapped Ronald's hand around the goblet leaving him there, as if he were a poor drunk beggar, awaiting Sir Guy's punishment for sleeping, and drinking, on the job.

Mira was back again in the kitchen, kneading the bread and putting it into a baking pan, she had just placed it over the fire when she noticed the dark spots forming on her wrists. Allan is going to have a fit when he sees them. She thought to herself. She grabbed a broom and began to sweep the kitchen floor, day dreaming of a certain outlaw. A small smile on her face.

* * *

Allan had sprinted into the camp, almost colliding with Will.

"Sorry it took so long, ran into a guard." Allan apologized. The others just nodded and waited for him to continue. "Djaq is being held in Gisbourne's room," Will looked up sharply at him. "He has Matilda looking after her, making her well again." Will seemed to calm again. "Also an interesting piece of information I found out from one of the maids," Allan said looking at Robin. "The Sheriff has a special guest, long blonde hair, looks like him, only she is about 17 years old. And she is at Gisbourne's place now." Robin looked at him then away.

"Right lads," Robin said, taking charge again. "We will deal with this guest later, right now we need to get Djaq away from Gisbourne. Matilda is good so by the time we get there, Djaq should be safe enough for us to move her with out causing a lot of damage." Everyone was watching and listening carefully to the plan. Everyone knew their parts, everyone was ready. As the gang gathered their weapons Elizabeth spoke up.

"Is there anything I can do?" Everyone turned to look at her.

"Stay here, you are wounded and will not be able to keep up when we are running from the guards." Robin said.

"Watch Sarah." Will answered. "get a bunk ready for Djaq when we return."

"I can stay and help." Much volunteered. "She is wounded and if someone by chance attacks the camp-" Much was cut off by Robin.

"Much, no one is going to find the camp, everything will be alright, besides, we need you out there." Robin said, obviously annoyed with today's events.

"But-" Much started again before being cut off.

"Much, Robin is right." Elizabeth said. "You are needed out there, besides, I'll keep a sword on me at all times and if by chance, something happens, I'll be fine." Elizabeth stepped closer to Much, cupping his cheek in her palm. "I promise." Much just nodded.

The gang filed out of the camp, ready to bring back their friend. Much was the last person to leave, giving a quick kiss to Elizabeth, he ran out of the camp to catch up with the gang. When their retreating forms disappeared, Elizabeth and Sarah made up one of the bunks. As Sarah was putting away a few stray things around the camp when she dropped a roll of Bandages, which landed under a bunk.

Sarah crawled under the bunk to retrieve the bandages when a loud crash echoed from the entrance.

Four Guards were standing there, swords drawn.

**EVIL CLIFFIE!! evil laugh don't you love me...okay...soo...what do you think is going to happen! and tastey treats to all those who review! now to my faithful and loyal Reviewers...**

**Mira(**Hope you liked the beginning...if not...I'lll get rid of it...and Allan...Your head is fine...your ego just got bigger though...**), Alan(**Thanks for the review...and I'm glad you agree that Much is mine...**), Candyfloss(**Glad you enjoy it...here is your update...**), Soulprovider(**hope you enjoyed this chapter...**), lili44(**Did you enjoy the fluff up above?**), and xxCCxx(**What do you think? I will put some more Jess/Giz for you in a few chapters...I want to get some evil cliffies out of the way...**)**

**and this time I want at least 5 reviews before I update...THANKS!! **

* * *


	19. Idiots, Swords, and Knives

**Hello my faithful reviewers...this is the quickest update ever...well...for me anyway...less than a day...Hope you enjoy this chapter...no fluff though...sorry...**

* * *

Elizabeth spun around, searching for the cause of the crash. When she saws the guards standing there she froze momentarily, surprised that someone actually found the hidden camp. She immediately reached for her sword when she realized it was on the other side of the camp. She quickly looked around for any form of a weapon, only to see that nothing was within reach, except for an old long bow, with no arrows. When she was looking around she noticed that Sarah was under a bunk.

Because of her injury, Elizabeth wouldn't be able to make it even half way to her sword without provoking one of the guards to attack her.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth demanded, slowly inching her way towards her sword. The guards spread out, two started turning the place upside down, while the other two still stood in front of her, swords drawn and directed towards her. Elizabeth continued inching closer to her sword as one of the guards spoke.

"Our Mistress wants to see your outlawed leader at the end of a noose." Said the first guard, clearly the leader, and was holding a sword at her. A loud crash came from their side, it was one of the other guards. He was going through every pot and pan in Much's cooking area. Elizabeth took the guards distraction as a chance to grab her sword. She was almost there when she landed wrong on her injured leg, causing her to wince in pain when the guards looked back at her.

"Well, well, well, looks like the little miss here is hurt." Said the second guard, also holding her at sword point. The leader of the guards just smirked.

"Then she shouldn't be standing." He said. Elizabeth looked for anything that could have been able to help her when she saw the alarm.

'_It's no use though…The guys are too far away to hear the bell, let alone help me. Looks like I'm on my own.'_ Elizabeth thought. She was now directly in between the guards and Sarah.

"You said you were here for Robin." Elizabeth said carefully, stopping one of the guard's approaching.

"So what if we did?" said the third guard who had been going through the kitchen area and now some of the trunks. "What's it to you?" he asked taking a step closer to Elizabeth. Elizabeth just grinned.

"As you can clearly see, he's not here." Elizabeth pointed out.

"don't be stupid girl." The Guard said as he moved from the trunk he was about to go through to the main area where Elizabeth was standing. "We know Hood isn't here, That's why we are here. We plan to ambush Hood when he gets back." The guard smirked as though he had just solved all of the universe's mysteries. "Him and his pathetic gang won't be expecting it."

"So you plan on what? Making a lot of noise so he knows you are here and won't walk right into a trap?" Elizabeth snapped. "You are so stupid."

"Excuse me?" The guard responded. The other three guards seemed to be enjoying the show at their friend's expense.

"You heard me. You. Are. An. Idiot." Elizabeth said taking another step closer to him.

"oh?" asked the guard. "and why is that?" Elizabeth smirked as she took a few more steps closer to the guard. She was now an inch away from him.

"you want to know why you are an idiot?" She asked feigning innocence.

"Yes." The guard said, slightly annoyed. The other guards just sniggered. They had an idea of what was coming. They expected Elizabeth to yell at him and make him turn red of Embarrassment. They did not how ever expect what actually happened.

"You're and idiot, mainly for letting me get this close." Elizabeth said as she reached for the guard's sword and kneed him in the crotch at the same time. Causing him to double over. Elizabeth moved at the speed of a trained warrior, using the butt of the sword to knock the guard unconscious before fighting the stunned guards who had watched the scene unfold.

Elizabeth knocked the sword out of one guard's hand, causing him t lose his balance and fall over, while whacking his head on one of the support beams, knocking him out.

It was now two to one. The fight was getting tiresome. Especially for Elizabeth. She could feel the pain and throbbing of her leg. She kept fighting, refusing to give up.

Elizabeth was getting weak, her back was to where Sara was hiding, the guards were on the other side of her.

"Sarah." Elizabeth whispered loud enough for only Sarah to hear her.

"yes…" Sarah whispered, scared of what might happen to her sister. Elizabeth deflected the guard's attacks once again when they stopped for a breather.

"Sarah, When I say now, Run. Run and find one of the others, tell them what happened." Elizabeth said. "understand?" Sarah was quiet for a moment before speaking once more.

"Yes." Her voice was still scared but strong. Elizabeth continued fighting the Guards till she was sure Sarah had a straight path to the exit, to safety.

Elizabeth dove forward, disarming one of the remaining guards.

"NOW!" Elizabeth screamed. Sarah bolted from under the bunk and towards the exit. Elizabeth watched as Sarah raced for outside.

Elizabeth had taken her eyes off the guards for only a moment, but it was enough time for the guard that she had disarmed to grab a knife from the kitchen area and snuck up behind Elizabeth, pressing the cold metal to her neck, whispering into her hair.

"I wouldn't move if I were you."

**Hello again..._grabs laptop and flees_ I know...REALLY EVIL CLIFFIE...but the worst has yet to come...if i can figure out what to write..._hides_**

**Mira(**Glad you liked it...**), Candyfloss(**don't worry...Will will save Djaq...eventually...grins**), RoxmySox(**I UPDATED!! What do you think?**), lili44(**Glad you like it...more Will Djaq soon...ish...I promise...**), Soulprovider(**That totally made sense...You loved it...you just hated the evil cliffie...right?? well what about this one?? grins**), xxCCxx(**sweetie...Evil Cliffies are FUN!! what about this one??**), Zebs(**Thanks, it was my favorite chapter so far! what's your opinion about this one?**)...**

**_hides from angry mob_ I'LL UPDATE ONCE I GET ANOTHER SPARK OF INSIRATION...which happens after I go to sleep...seeing as I have school in the morning..._waves_ oh and...I'm planning on killing one of the characters...anyone want to take a guess at who it is?? _smirks_ Review please! it may cause the spark for me to update again...**

* * *


	20. Past Revealed and Arrows Released

**HELLO!! I updated again!! #grins#**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Robin and the others were fighting their way from the manor towards the safety of Sherwood. Djaq wasn't strong enough to walk on her own, let alone fight some of Gisbourne's guards. Will was holding her upright in one arm while knocking guards out with the hatchet he held in his other hand. Will and Djaq were almost to Sherwood when a yell came from behind them. Will spun around, careful not to hurt Djaq in doing so. As soon as Will had turned around, he saw a young blonde woman aiming an arrow straight for him and Djaq.

"HOOD!" The woman screamed. The fighting ceased as all eyes were upon the blonde. Will, still keeping Djaq right side up, pushed Djaq behind him protectively. Djaq wanted to argue but found that she didn't have the strength.

Robin was looking at the girl who was aiming at his friends. He knew the girl from somewhere, she looked familiar, he just couldn't place where.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill your friends." She said pulling the string back.

"Because," Robin started. "You have yet to tell us or them why they are going to die." Robin's mind was in overdrive, he had to stall the blonde woman from shooting Will and Djaq.

"They are your friends, outlaws, thieves. Is that enough of an excuse?" The blonde spat concentrating on her intended targets.

"But what have they ever done to you? Personally I mean." Marian spoke, her bow at her side. "One of them must have done something to you, or you would not be standing there, so quick to try and end their lives." The blonde just stared at Marian for a moment before lowering her weapon and speaking.

"My mother died here in Nottingham." The blonde said quietly at first. "She was visiting her brother, she said it was to make it a better future for me, a safer one." A lone tear rolled down her pale cheek. Her sad and gloomy façade was quickly changed into anger. "She was murdered by an outlaw." She loaded her bow once again and aimed. "Murdered By Robin Hood!" She screamed as the arrow was released. All eyes followed the arrow, everyone was frozen for a split second before a loud scream filled the air.

Everyone turned to see that Will and Djaq were not the ones shot, instead, the arrow had flown off course and buried it self into Marian.

* * *

**Aaaannnnd...this is where I run for Dear Life...#Runs and Hides from angry Mob# The next chapter is already written...no worries...I just need people to review for this chapter...or no update...**

**RoxMySox(**okay...Will, Djaq and Allan won't die...**), soulprovider(**umm...I'm going to plead the fifth...at least for the moment...**), Mira(**I did...#runs for dear life#**), xxCCxx(**really...yes...and I just did...Will you at least attend my funeral?**)**

**If you review...I'll get rid of this nasty evil cliffy...**


	21. Betrayal and Tears

**Okay...so...I am in South California for a week fake tear so I won't be on as Much..BUT!! I already have the next few chapters done!! soo...read, review..AND DON'T KILL ME!! (fyi...that was directed towards you Mira...and anyone else who threatened me (OR MUCH coughcoughxxCCxxcoughcough)**

* * *

Chapter 21

_30 minutes earlier…_

Jessica watched as her uncle rode off towards Nottingham, staying away from the forest knowing Hood and his outlaws would be looking for him and anyone associated with the outlaw Saracen's injury and kidnapping. When her uncle disappeared around the bend Jessica turned to go back into the manor where Sir Guy was.

She was amazed how anyone could serve her uncle so faithfully and not complain. She knew her uncle was a cruel man, and the way he treats his most loyal subject repulsed her, even if he is her only living family.

As Jessica turned to go back into the Manor she saw a skinny man with brown hair kissing one of the maids before running back into the woods. _'An Outlaw…' _Jessica thought to herself as she saw the maid turn and go back into the kitchen. Jessica glared at the maid. _'How dare that wench help the murders that killed her mother!'_ She stormed back in the manor and towards the kitchen, gathering the attention of Thorton, the head servant at the Manor, and the attention of Sir Guy.

"Lady Jessica," Sir Guy started as he stepped in Jessica's path, trying to calm her. "What is the matter?"

"You have a traitor in your mist!" She yelled as she tried to get around Sir Guy. "A servant here consorts with outlaws! The same outlaws that killed my mother!" Thorton stood speechless. _'How could she know he talked to his old master? He hadn't talked him in over a month. Better not say anything till I'm forced to.'_ Thorton thought to himself.

"Thorton." Sir Guy called to the servant. Thorton went back into work mode, He wouldn't admit anything unless he was forced to. "Do you know anything about this?" Thorton just stared at the fake lord of the manor for a moment before responding.

"No My lord. I had no idea of any such news." Jessica ignored the servant and yelled at Sir Guy again.

"It's not this idiot!" She screamed. "It's the kitchen Maid! She's in there right now!" As she finished that sentence she stormed into the kitchen to find the maid standing there sweeping the floor.

Mira had been sweeping and in her own fantasy world, dreaming of Allan. She had been so dazed that she didn't even hear the yelling and screaming from the other room. She didn't even notice the two nobles entering the room still she was shoved violently out of the kitchen and landing on the dirt outside.

Mira glanced up to see her attacker and defend herself when she saw that it was the Sheriff's guest who had attacked her. Mira held her tongue instead of yelling at the woman who had attacked her.

"Admit It!" The noble screamed as she went to attack Mira again. Thankfully Gisbourne stopped her.

"Lady Jessica, please calm down. I would rather have proof of her crime before you attack one of my maids." Gisbourne said calmly. Jessica didn't look happy about his reasoning but obeyed.

"I saw here kissing one of the outlaws. Dark brown spiky hair. He ran into the forest right after my uncle left." Jessica said. "I can't….I don't…Believe…that no one would believe…believe me about…this…" Jessica said, her voice breaking and fake tears threatening to fall. Guy suddenly felt extremely guilty for not believing the wonderful woman in front of him.

"Is this true?" Gisbourne said looking at the fallen maid on the ground. "Were you with an outlaw in Hood's gang?" Mira just glared at Jessica before looking at her former master.

"So what if I was?" Mira sassed. She new she was dead. She could see how head over heels Gisbourne was for Jessica, no matter what she said Gisbourne would believe Jessica over her. "So what if I was with Allan? He's a better man then you could ever wish you were." Jessica had stopped crying and just stood there and watched the scene in front of her.

Gisbourne saw red as he heard the words come out of the maid's mouth. He swiftly raised his hand and went to smack Mira, but Mira saw it coming and ducked from his blow, also sending a swift kick to Gisbourne's knee, before taking a few steps back, out of Gisbourne's reach.

"You will pay for that you little wench!" Gisbourne hollered as he tried to grab her when Mira sprinted towards Sherwood, screaming over her shoulder.

"I'll gladly pay to do it again, but you'll have to catch me first!"

**Meanwhile…**

"Robin," Much said worriedly, as usual. "Are you sure this will work? I mean-" Much was cut off by Robin.

"Yes Much, it will work." Robin said about the plan he had. Most of the plan was either made up on the way to Locksley or spur of the moment. John and Allan would stand guard and make sure no guards would come and alert Gisbourne about their presence there, Will and Marian would go and get Djaq from the master bedroom, while Robin and Much would secure their safe escape.

Everything was running smoothly, Marian and Will had Djaq and the medicine Matilda had ordered for Djaq to take when she wakes. Robin and Much flanked them as they left the manor, quickly followed by Little John and Allan. They were almost to Sherwood when the alarm was sounded and there were Guards coming at them from every direction.

Gisbourne heard the alarm, signaling that the outlaws were back. He ran quickly to the front of the manor where the outlaws were circled by his guards. He left Jessica in the Manor, the battle field is no place for a woman.

"Hood, I see that you fell for our little trap." Gisbourne laughed.

"Well, unlike you and your boss, we have hearts and respect." Robin shot back.

"We don't leave one of our own behind." Allan followed.

"We do not like those who hurt our family." Little John said, gripping his staff tightly, ready for the fight that was about to come.

"No matter how strange or broken our family is." Much finished. Will was trying to keep Djaq upright, and get ready for the battle that was about to ensue. Marian was standing by Will and Djaq, knowing he would need help, he was only fighting with one arm, and would have trouble if two guards attacked at once.

"Well, by the looks of it, your family is about to get a lot smaller." Gisbourne smirked. "And I'm not talking about the Saracen either." The guards and outlaws took that as their cue to begin the battle.

* * *

**Well...now we know what the plan was...this was basically a filler chapter...and you got to learn a little bit more about my two unexpected OC's...because they just like popping in out of no where and turn all of my plans topsy turvy...and you know who you are...oh well...to late for that...**

**NOW!! on to my faithful AND HARMLESS (as in not murdering) reviewers...**

**Mira(**IF I AM DEAD THEN SO IS ALLAN!!**), Cee(**well...Who do you think will die first? and how do you like Jess...I was having a tad of trouble with her in this chapter for some reason...**), Candyfloss(**YES!! MARIAN!! but I'm still trying to decide if she will die or not...it just depends on if I get enough people to say NOT to kill her...**), RoxMySox(**hope this cleared things up...and well...Djaq won't die...at least at the moment i don't plan on killing her...and If I want to keep much as mine, I am forbidden to Kill Allan or Will...**), dangermouse00(**I updated, what do you think? and I love your pen name...**)...**

**and remember people...the more reviews the more likely marian, elizabeth, sarah, Mira, or Djaq won't die...**


	22. Spying and Fighting

**YAY!! I UPDATED!! This chapter is for those of you who have stuck with me...and to summer Vacation starting!! (dances) okay...now onto the chapter...**

**OH!! before I forget to meantion this...Robin and Marian are Married in here...Just thought I'd meantion that...**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Mira had ran as fast as she could, she had expected Gisbourne to send his guards after her, but after a great deal of running she noticed that no one was following her. She was glad, and exhausted. Mira found a small clearing and sat on one of the boulders that was there.

She was enjoying the peace and quiet. She was relaxing before she heard screaming and metal on metal. _'sounds like a sword fight…but who would be this deep in the forest?'_ Mira thought to her self as she climbed to the top of a hill and looked down and saw a door into the side of a hill. Inside the door were 4 guards, two of which were fighting a wounded blonde girl, one appeared unconscious, and the last one had grabbed a knife and was about to attack the girl from behind.

Mira continued to watch, knowing she should help but didn't know how. A moment later the girl was disarmed and had the knife held to her throat.

"Now be a good girl, and we won't hurt you…" said a guard, leaning in close to her. The other guards just laughed.

"Drop dead…" The blonde said, spitting at the guard in front of her. The Guard raised his hand and slapped the blonde.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders?" The Guard hissed.

"I'm sorry." The blonde apologized, raising head to look at the guard. "I meant Drop Dead, Sir." The blonde said emphasizing on the Sir. The guard was about to strike the girl once more when a yell came from behind them. It was another guard, most likely the leader of the small group. The two guards talked in hush tones so Mira wasn't able to hear. The Guard lowered his hand as the other guard lowered the knife from the Blonde's throat. Unfortunately the guards tied the blonde's hand and feet and sat her in the center of the camp. The leader said something and gestured to the entrance of the camp as one of the guards ran out, leaving three guards in the camp.

Mira saw that the 'leader' was sitting down on a chair with his feet up near the entrance of the camp, another one was rummaging through sacs and trunks, while the third one just stood there, staring off into space.

'_probably still waking up from being knocked out…'_ Elizabeth thought as she looked over do see where the guards were around her. _'At least Sarah is out of here…'_

Robin raced to Marian's side just as she fell to the ground. _'This can't be happening…She can't leave me…not after everything we've been through…"_

The arrow was piercing Marian's shoulder, just next to the heart. Marian's breathing was ragged. Her eyes were tightly shut.

"Marian, Marian, Please…." Robin begged as he gently held Marian and inspected the wound. The arrow was in deep. Robin broke most of the arrow off so only a little of the arrow was outside of the wound.

"Robin…" Marian whispered. Marian's eyes began to close slowly.

"Marian…No…Please, stay with me, Don't leave me…" Robin cried as Marian's eyes closed. Her breathing so shallow it was almost non existent.

The entire courtyard was silent. The outlaws bowed their heads as Robin looked up to see Guy of Gisbourne smirking. Before anyone knew what was happening, Robin saw red and was on top of Gisbourne, letting loose a fury of fists that were sinking deep into Gisbourne's face.

Gisbourne fought back, knowing that if he didn't he would be grounded into the dirt they were now wrestling on. The two continued rolling around on the ground throwing punches and insults at the other while the others woke from their trances. Much saw Marian still lying on the ground and Will standing with Djaq in his arms.

"John," Much said to the tall giant. "Carefully take Marian back to the camp." Little John obeyed knowing it was what should be done. "Will, Follow John with Djaq, even if she won't be the one to save her, she can at least tell us what to do." Will nodded and picked up the woman that was leaning on him for support and carried her bridal style and followed the Gentle Giant. "Allan, give me a hand, we have to get Robin back to camp, as in now." Allan nodded as he and Much moved towards Robin and Gisbourne. Allan grabbed Gisbourne's arms as Much dragged Robin away from the dark noble. Gisbourne didn't put up much of a fight when Allan pulled him away. Gisbourne's face was covered in blood, as was Robin. No one knew who the blood belonged to.

"See you later Gizzy…" Allan said as he ran over to help Much drag the struggling Outlaw leader back into Sherwood, Leaving Gisbourne laying in the middle of the courtyard with Jessica racing to his side.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it is so short...anyway...tell me what you think...and now onto my faithful reviewers...

**Mira(**Much has immunity and shall remain mine forever or Taylor gets Allan...I swear...**), TitivateBestower(**What is with the new name? I liked CandyFloss...anyway...I didn't kill Djaq!! that counts for something right??**), Cee(**Oi...Leave my Much Alone! Did I say Gizzy was dead? No...I also didn't say he was alive either...soo...you just have to trust me...(smirks)**), RoxMySox(**So far I've been threatened if I kill Will, Djaq, Allan (twice), and Gizzy...okay...I updated...**), Soulprovided(**umm...I actually have no plan of who I am killing...I know who I am NOT killing...but everyone else is a toss up...(smiles) I'm glad you like this story...that makes my day that you said it...**)...**

**okay...soo...(runs and hides from angry mob with pitchforks and torches) review??**

**Deannie**


	23. Kisses and Secrets

**YAY!! I UPDATED!! I can't believe only 3 of you reviewed...well...**

**BTW...This Chapter is deticated to My Friend Cee...besides the fact that I got your name for Mira's Secret Santa thing...I just had to put some fluff in here...**

**Enjoy you lot...**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

"See you later Gizzy…" Said an outlaw as he and another outlaw dragged the vicious outlaw known as Robin Hood back into Sherwood. As the outlaws disappeared into the forest Jessica raced towards Gisbourne's side.

"Guy! Guy, Please, say something…" Jessica hollered as she shook Gisbourne gently, hoping, begging to wake him. Jessica could feel the breath that escaped his lips and saw how his chest rose and fell slowly, indicating that he was still alive, he was just unconscious.

Jessica looked around and saw that a few guards had remained while most of the guards that were there during the fight had gone back to their posts. _'Idiots…HOW CAN THEY JUST GO TO THEIR POSTS WHEN THIS WONDERFUL MAN IS LYING HERE ON THE BRINK OF DEATH?!'_ Jessica thought angrily. Jessica looked at one of the remaining guards.

"YOU!" She barked, causing the guard jump slightly.

"Yes Milady, how may I help?" He said quickly as he walked to her side.

"What is your name?" She asked in a slightly less harsh voice.

"James." He stated.

"James, I want you to go find that physician. We need her again." James nodded his head as he ran off to find Matilda again. She had run off when the outlaws attacked. Jessica looked at the remaining guards. _'I can't believe only 4 guards stayed…'_

"You two…" She said indicating to the closest guards that remained. "Take him up to his room and lay him on the bed." The Guards walked over, just before they picked him up Jessica barked. "CAREFULLY!" Jessica saw the last guard just standing there, couldn't be more then 16 years of age. "Help them get him up the stairs." She ordered to the young guard. The three guards carried Gisbourne up stairs to his room and gently as possible, laid him on his bed, just as Matilda reentered the manor and was rushed up to the master bedroom immediately.

_**One Hour Later…**_

"Are you sure he will be alright?" Jessica asked as she sat next to the barely conscious form of Sir Guy.

"With some rest, he will be just fine." Assured Matilda as she packed up everything but the medicine she had ordered for someone to give to the injured man in the bed every hour or so.

"Thank you." Jessica said kindly as Matilda left quietly, leaving Jessica staring at Gisbourne's bruised and battered face. Jessica carefully and lightly traced the features of Gisbourne's face with her finger.

How anyone could hurt such a creature such as Gisbourne was beyond her comprehension.

Gisbourne felt soft fingers tracing his face. He opened his eyes slowly. Through his burry vision he swear he saw the face of an angel.

"Hey there…" said a soft angelic voice. "I see that you are feeling better…" A hand continued running through his hair, relaxing him. Gisbourne tried to sit up so he could see the face better when he felt a hand push him gently back down as the voice spoke again. "No sweet heart, you need to stay there. You need the rest." There was so much caring and love in the voice.

"Who…Who are you?" Gisbourne asked, never looking away from the face. The face just looked at him in a confused way.

"Guy, it's me." It said. "Jessica. Remember? Vaysey's niece? Your-" _'True Love? Admirer?' _What could she say to the man she now loved? She may love him but there was no way he could ever return her feelings. He was just a lord, her mother was a duchess, besides, she already that her uncle is planning on marring her off to the highest bidder. "Your Friend."

'_Jessica? Friend?'_ Gisbourne thought hard, trying to remember who the beauty before him was. Then he remembered.

"Jessica…" he whispered. He remembered meeting the wonderful and glorious woman that was sitting next to him. Her hand resting on his head, the other, lightly on his chest. He remembered the beautiful blue eyes, the long blonde hair, and the wonderful and smart woman that was now sitting beside him, even though he had lost a fight. By most societies, because he had lost a fight, no one was to help him, he was the loser. Yet the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on refused to leave his side. Her loyalty to him only made him love her even more.

'_But she could never love me…I was born into nothing…she has everything…'_ Gisbourne thought to himself bitterly. _'If only she could see how much I have fallen for her.'_ Gisbourne was feeling tired and his eyes started to close.

Jessica saw how his eyes were drooping. She knew it was probably the medicine Matilda had probably given him before she had left.

"You should get some rest if you want to get better." Jessica said as she ran her fingers through his hair once more before getting up to leave. She was almost to the door when she heard him speak.

"Stay…" Guy said softly, hoping his angel would hear. A faint smile appeared on Jessica's face as she turned around and returned to her seat by his side. "Please… Don't… Leave me…" Guy whispered. He felt her soft hand hold his as he continued. "I don't…I Love…" Guy's eyes closed just before he finished the sentence.

"I'll never leave you Guy of Gisbourne." Jessica whispered to him as she bent closer to him, placing her lips next to his ear. "I love you too…" Jessica lightly kissed Guy on the lips before slowly getting up and walking to his wardrobe to grab a shawl to place over her shoulders to keep warm as she sat back down next to him.

Unknown to Jessica was that Gisbourne hadn't been fully asleep when she had spoke to him or kissed his lips. He had felt like he was in heaven when her soft, smooth lips met with his. Gisbourne remembered that feeling as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Awww...now isn't that soo sweet...(sings) Gizzy and Jess sitting in a tree...K I S S I N G...(ducks from objects being thrown)...fine...now onto my FAITHFUL REVIEWERS...**

**Mira(**I did...**), Cee(**fine..I won't update ever again...this will be the last chapter and it will just end there...**), soulprovider(**What makes you so sure Marian is even still alive?? or Djaq for that matter?**)...**

**(hides from angry mob) oh dear...okay...So...seeing as I only had 3 reviews i want at least 5 before I ever update again...so...Please Review...the sooner more reviews, the more likely someone in the gang won't die...**


	24. Hiding and Surprising

**Hello everyone!! sorry about the long wait for the update...i've had this sitting on my computer for a while but i wanted to make it longer but i just decided to update with a short chapter and i'll make the next chapter a good one...i'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but I think it's better then what i had before...**

**Disclaimer: I own everyone one in this story...except Robin, the gang, marian, Vaysey and Gizzy and any other bbc characters i forgot...everyone else is either mine or belongs to my friends...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Mira watched the three remaining guards in the camp below from her hidden spot above them. They had begun to relax.

The supposed leader of the lot sat at the entrance of the camp, appearing to be keeping and eye out for someone. _'I wonder who…'_

The second guard she saw was searching through the camp quietly as the last one sat just below her, appearing to take a nap.

Mira's eyes searched over the camp before residing on the figure in the center of the camp. _'that isn't who I think it is…'_ Mira thought as she saw the back of the figure's head before the head turned around and Mira got a clear view of the figure's face.

"No…" Mira whispered under her breath. _'Elizabeth? But how? She is supposed to be on her way to her aunt's house with little Sarah. Why is she here? And even better question, where is little Sarah?' _

* * *

Sarah ran out of the camp not knowing where to run too. She didn't know the forest as well as the outlaws, she just knew to keep running. Sarah did just that, she ran and ran.

Sarah could hear the guard behind her getting closer. Her small legs would not allow her to outrun the guard. Thinking quickly, Sarah dove behind a bush, holding her legs close to her. Her breathing stopped as she heard the guard's loud heavy metal footsteps approaching on the forest floor. She saw the guard rush past her, neither slowing or giving any indication that he knew where she was.

When Sarah couldn't hear the guard's heavy foot falls anymore she crawled out from her hiding place and ran in the direction she remembered the gang had ran in, which just happened to not be in the same direction the guard had ran.

* * *

**Yes I know...really short chapter...but like i said...i had to update...otherwise who knows how long it would take me to write the next part of the chapter...anyway...onto my faithfull reviewers...**

**Cee(**I take it you liked the chapter? and you want me to update?? and don't worry...your big surprise will be up soon...and don't bother asking aaron...he won't tell you...even though he knows at least a major half of it...#grins evilly#**), Keepress(**dont' feel bad...and update if you are feeling up to it...any idea what you want to happen in the next chapter?**), Soulprovider(**Okay, so Djaq will live...and apperently someone wants me to kill Will Scarlett in this story...your opinion??**), Al-ee-sin(**so i take it you dont want me to kill Will, i'm glad you like my story...i hope you keep reading...**), Mira(**soo...you want me to kill the following people...Will, Djaq, Mira, Lizzie, Sarah, Much, Guy... hmm...well...I don't know if i can kill Guy or Much...i'm surprised you didn't put the sheriff on that list...we'll see who gets killed soon...#evil grin#**)**

**Okay...I'm taking votes...any ideas what should happen in the next few chapters?? _hides from angry mob _don't forget to review!! **


	25. Promises

**__**

grins

okay...this chapter is dedicated to my dear friends Cee and Mira cause i love you two to bits and deserve an update from me...

**Disclaimer:** Do I own any of these guys?? No..except for Mira, Jessica, Sarah and Lizzie...

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five**

Elizabeth sat still in the center of the camp where her captors had sat her. She looked around the camp, looking for anything close that she could use as a weapon or to cause a distraction if need be. Nothing was in reach. With her leg already throbbing in pain from the amount of weight and movements she had put it through in the fight, she doubted she would be able to take one step before her leg would give out.

As Elizabeth looked around the camp she noticed one of the guards she had hit in the head starting to fall asleep on the other side of the camp. The guard that she had yelled at earlier was back to searching the camp, quietly this time. The leader of the guards sat down at the entrance of the camp, staring off into the distance. The fourth guard that had ran off after Sarah had yet to return.

'_Must be waiting for his other lackey to come back or for the gang to return.'_ Elizabeth thought to herself as her eyes continued to wander. _'I can't let them hurt the gang. I just can't.'_

* * *

Sarah's small legs carried her as fast as they could through the thick undergrowth of the forest floor.

All of a sudden Sarah's foot got stuck on one of the over grown tree roots that had been in her path that sent her flying forward into the ground below her, causing her to let out a short scream of surprise.

Her legs hurt from the distance her short legs had just carried her. She was now doubting the choice she picked when she choose the direction to run, thinking she ran in the wrong direction.

Sarah laid her head down gently in the dirt almost giving up in defeat, knowing she would never make it in time. She didn't know the forest at all and wasn't even sure she was going in the right direction, for all she knew she could be heading towards the ocean or Nottingham.

Lifting her head from the ground, Sarah picked herself up and started running again with the same thought running through her head.

'_I'm not going to give up. Lizzie wouldn't and neither will I.'_

* * *

John lead the way through the forest back to camp, carefully carrying a wounded lady Marian in his arms. He could hear Will's light footsteps following behind him carefully with Djaq's weak ones keeping in time with his. They were nearly half way to the camp.

John slowed his pace so the young carpenter and doctor could catch up with him. As he did so he remembered his family. His strange out of the ordinary family of outlaws. The Noble woman in that was slowly dying in his arms and the loving Saracen doctor behind him were like the daughters he never had. The lads were the sons and brothers he cared so much about and was proud to fight along side with. He was proud to fight with them in the past and he would keep fighting now. _'For my friends. For my Family.'_

**Okay...yes another short chapter...but this was basically a filler cause i didn't know what else to write and i wanted to update...but next one will be better...promise...and on to my reviewers...**

**Cee(**Yes I told Aaron...you might be able to torment it out of him...or just wait a chapter or two...if you leave a nice review...i'll give you a hint...**), Soulprovider(**Of course i'm Evil...duh...why do you think i love evil cliffies...but don't worry...i won't kill Guy, Much, Allan or Will...or Robin...all the girls are up for toss...**)**

**ookay...soo...if anyone here gets me up to 150 reviews...they get to decide what happens in the next few chapters...or at least decided who dies how..._evil grins_**

**dont' forget to review people!!**


	26. Running

**Yes...i know...FINALLY an update...sorry it's just a filler chapter but i got my mind on some things...i got exams in a few weeks...but here is something...Enjoy...sorry its short...**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

Sarah ran a few more feet before stopping for a moment to catch her breath. _'I'm lost and I don't think I can find anyone who will help.'_ Sarah thought as she looked around her. _'I don't think I'll find anyone at all.'_

Sarah was about to give up when she heard voices coming from a little ways over to the left.

Without a second thought she forced her tired legs to hurry towards the voices, hoping that it was help and not more guards.

***~*~***

Djaq felt Will sweep her up in his arms, carrying her easily as he quickly followed John through the dense forest towards their hidden camp.

Normally she would protest to such an action, that she was not some fragile flower that could be crushed at a moment's notice, but this time, she did not argue. She knew that the argument would be pointless, Will had the determined look in his eyes as he kept a steady pace behind John's large form.

She also knew that she was not strong enough to even stand on her own let alone make her way back to the camp to tend to Marian who had been shot trying to save her.

The main reason Djaq did not argue was for the first time in her life, she felt safe. Truly and completely safe, as if nothing could ever harm her as long as she was in his arms. In Will's arms.

She felt Will's arms tighten slightly around her small frame. She wrapped her arms securely behind his neck. Holding herself close to him, breathing in his scent. She leaned her head onto his chest, listening to the sound his heart made as he ran.

* * *

**Ello again..and onto my faithful reviewers...and some new ones...**

**Cee(**I updated...geez_...*is innocent*_ what surprise??**), Mira(**Glad you liked it hon...I'll post the next chapter asap..**), Soulprovider(**I know..but i gotta kill someone...i think...not sure who yet...but i'm not allowed to kill Gizzy, Allan, Much or Will...**), Atlantean Pineapple(**Yay! your caught up! Hope you liked this chapter...**), Noz4a2(**Thanks! yeah...i'm trying not to get them killed...but i don't write the stories...the characters just dictate...**), Kimoko02(**I updated!!! finally_...*smiles*_**), Dares to Dream(**Thanks for your review...sorry if it's confusing...**)...**

**Well....REview and i shall update_...*smiles*..._**


	27. Down Three and Into The Forest

**Sorry about the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait...basically...my excuse is...Life happened...but i'm back..and more updates to come..i got new ideas and all that stuff.. :) so...onto the Update...and Cee....I updated...see...*smiles*

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Sarah as fast as she could, the forest floor moving beneath her feet. She knew she had heard voices when all of a sudden she ran into something and fell backwards. she thought it was tree until she looked up and saw Little John, holding Marian look at her.

"Sarah? what are you doing out here? you should be at the camp little one." John said.

"Can't...too...dangerous...guards...lizzie...trouble..." she said, out of breathe from running so far.

"What? Lizzie's in trouble?" Will asked as he appeared behind John, Djaq still resting in his arms.

"Guards...she made me run...one of them followed me but it ran the other way..the other ones...they're at the camp...they're waiting for you..." Sarah said a bit more calmly. Will and John shared a look. it was almost dark and the girls were wounded and in need of help they would be down at least three people, leaving John, Much, Will and Allan to get rid of the guards while Robin stayed with Marian and Djaq. They needed all the help they could get.

**OFNT~OFNT~OFNT~OFNT**

It was nearing dusk when Guy woke from his sleep. He looked around the near dark room and saw his angel sleeping curled up on the chair beside his bed. A shawl draped around her shoulders. She looked so peaceful, so innocent.

Guy sat up slowly, wincing slightly. He saw the moonlight shine through the window and reflect off of Jessica's blonde hair. He smiled at the sight.

'_I finally found someone who loves me. Truly loves me.'_ Guy smiled. He heard a small moan come from Jessica as her eyes fluttered open. When she saw Guy staring at her she blushed four shades of red and tried to hide her smile as she looked down, her eyes stopping momentarily on his bare and well toned chest. Causing not only her to blush even redder, but him as well.

"I see you are feeling better my lord." Jessica said still staring at the ground trying to hide her blush behind her hair.

"Yes." Guy whispered. "I am. Thank you for staying."

"It was nothing." Jessica replied standing up, the shall falling partially off her shoulder. "I'm am just happy you are alright. I was worried." Jessica said glancing down at the floor trying to hide her blush.

"It means a lot to me that you stayed." Guy said quietly. "No one really cares about me. So thank you." Jessica blushed.

"Your welcome my lord." Jessica said. "I fear I should be getting back to the castle, my uncle will be wondering where I am."

"Of course. I'm sorry to have kept you so late." Guy said as he stood from the bed with nothing but his leather trousers on. "May I escort you to your horse milady?" Guy asked.

Jessica blushed further and nodded as she left the room and headed down the stairs. Guy followed her out to the stables.

Jessica walked over to the black horse that stood to the side.

"Her name is Storm." Jessica said as she placed the saddle on Storm.

"She's beautiful." Guy said. But when Jessica turned around his eyes were not on Storm but on her. Jessica looked away quickly trying to hide her blush. she had been blushing alot lately around Guy. she didn't know why.

"Thank you." She mumbled. She had just finished attaching the saddle to Storm and lead Storm out of the stable, Guy followed silently.

"Jessica." Guy said just before she got on Storm.

"Yes?" she said quietly, looking up into his eyes.

"I…I…I just…" Guy stuttered.

"Yes…" Jessica said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I just wanted to say…that…that I…uh…" Guy shifted uncomfortably before he leaned down slowly.

Jessica's eyes slowly drifted closed as Guy's lips found hers. She dropped the lead and wrapped her arms around Guy's neck as his arms slowly encircled her waist.

It seemed like hours they stayed there in each other's arms, when in fact it had only been minutes when they broke the kiss.

"Good night my lady." Gisborne whispered. Jessica nodded as she reluctantly let go of Guy.

"Good night." She said as she turned to grab the lead and instead stumbled.

Guy's arms shot out and grabbed Jessica before she could fall completely to the ground. Jessica blushed again.

"Careful there." Guy smirked as he kissed her cheek lightly as he set her back on her feet.

"Thank you again for staying" Guy said as he helped Jessica onto her horse.

"As I said. It was nothing." Jessica replied. _'if that is the thanks I get for staying, I'll come back everyday'_ Jessica thought. "Good night Guy." She said as Storm broke off into a gallop.

"Good night Jessica." Guy said as he watched her disappear into Sherwood before turning and heading back into the manor.


	28. A Plan That, For Once, Didn't Go Wrong

**ha!!! i updated!!! Review please...sorry for the long wait...

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Eight

_Will and John shared a look. it was almost dark and the girls were wounded and in need of help they would be down at least three people, leaving John, Much, Will and Allan to get rid of the guards while Robin stayed with Sarah, Marian and Djaq. They needed all the help they could get._

Lizzie sat in the middle of the camp. It was just before dark, the trees were siloettes on the sky behind them. She looked around slowly, the gang should be back soon if Sarah hadn't found them yet. There would surely be a fight. She was scared, when the fight started, who would win? Or more importantly, who would they lose?

The rational part of her mind scolded her, _'don't think like that. You know good and well that Robin and the others are better fighters then any of the sheriff's men, let alone Gisborne's men.'_ But Lizzie couldn't help but be worried that she might lose someone.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw one of her friends from back of the manor hiding above the camp.

"_Mira?!"_ she mouthed to the other maid when she was sure none of the guards were looking. Mira grinned in return before signalling to be quiet. Lizzie just looked confused at her friend.

Mira raised her hand, as if she were to throw something when Lizzie noticed the stone in her hand. Mira threw the rock to the other side of the camp, where Much's pots were strewn across the kitchen area, causing other small stones to tumble down. The noise got all the guard's attention.

"What was that?!" the first one shouted, looking for the source of the mini rock slide.

"it was a few rocks falling down you nit wit." The second answered.

"Seeing as you know what it was, go check it out George." The leader ordered. "Do a perimeter sweep." He ordered. George glared at the first guard and stomped out of the camp.

"I'm surprised you let him go off on his own, seeing as it will be Seven against one when Robin and the gang return. You must not like him much." Lizzie said, hoping to get rid of another guard out of the camp.

"Your pathetic little group of outlaws don't stand a chance against us little missy." The leader sneered.

"Seven against what? Two? Three? Please, you lot wouldn't stand a chance." She taunted. "if I had my sword neither of you would be standing here."

"is that a fact?" the guard said as he held his sword to Lizzie's throat. Lizzie, not bothered by this.

"Yes it is, besides, who ever sent you isn't that bright, how can three guards get rid of a whole gang of outlaws?" She said smugly. "especially Robin Hood's gang."

"You would do kind to be quiet like a good girl unless you want to lose your head." The leader snarled.

"B…boss?" the first guard said.

"What Jason?" he snapped.

"The girl has a point, with Jackson out chasing the little brat and George running around the camp, we don't…don't' stand a chance..chance." he stuttered.

The boss sighed. "Fine, ride back as fast as you can and get more men, but if you're not back by the time the outlaws get here, I'll mark you as a traitor." Jason nodded and ran out of the camp.

Mira smirked down at Lizzie before quietly getting up and heading to the entrance.

Lizzie smirked at the boss.

"What are you smirking about?" he growled.

"You shouldn't have threatened to hurt my sister, it wasn't nice, nor was saying you would hurt my friends." She smirked.

"oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it? You're a defenseless little girl, not to mention wounded." Lizzie smirked again.

"who said it would be me to hurt you?"

The guard was about to say something in reply when the hilt of one of the gang's spare swords came crashing down on his head.

"Hello again Lizzie." Mira said.

"Thanks Mira, what are you doing out here?"

"Long story." She answered as she helped Lizzie up and over to one of the beds, leaving the guard on the ground, but after taking his weapon.

"reall-" Lizzie was cut off by a voice from the entrance.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAND...Evil Cliffie...who wants to guess who it is at the camp???? New chapter if i get 3 reviews...**


	29. Old Friends Return

**i updated!!! Review please...sorry for the wait... **

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Lizzie was cut off by a voice from the entrance.

"Hey! What's going on here!" George yelled when he saw Boss laying unconscious on the floor and Mira and Lizzie with swords in their hands. George grabbed his sword out of it's sheath and walked over to where Boss was laying and kicked him gently, trying to wake him up and keep his sword trained on the girls.

Boss woke up easily and looked over at the girls.

"Why you kneiving little brats." He snarled and reached for his sword, thinking it was at his side when he then noticed Lizzie had his sword.

"Looking for something?" she taunted.

"you may have taken my sword, but that doesn't mean I'm defenseless," he said, pulling out a dagger. "besides, you're a woman, I'm surprised you can even hold that weapon, women were made to be in the kitchen or in the bedroom, not in a battle." He sneered.

Mira and Lizzie glared at him.

"Is that why it was so easy for me to knock you unconscious?" Mira snapped. Boss just glared at her.

"What are you two girls going to do? You think you two can fight us off? Kill us?" George asked, trying to corner the girls.

"We don't need to kill you." Lizzie smirked as she looked past the two guards.

"Oh?" Boss asked.

"and We don't need to fight you either." Mira smirked at the sight behind the two guards.

"You surrender?" George asked dumbfolded. Lizzie and Mira just laughed. "What?"

"Look behind you." Lizzie laughed.

**~ OFNT~OFNT~OFNT~OFNT~OFNT~OFNT~OFNT~OFNT~OFNT~OFNT~OFNT~OFNT~OFNT~**

Will and Much lead the way to the camp as Allan and John followed behind.

Much's thoughts were on Elizabeth, either hoping she would be okay or how it was his fault for not staying behind like he should have done. Will's thoughts were torn between the two women he loved, cousin and his love.

Much and the others split up, Much and John coming in from one side, Will and Allan from the other. They got to the entrance just in time to see two guards cornering Lizzie and another girl,

"Mira…" Allan whispered, in shock.

"Who?" Will asked.

"Maid from Locksley, our informant, what is she doing here?" he whispered.

"Perhaps we can find out later, seeing as things aren't going so great for the girls right now, with being held captive and all." Will snapped.

"Right." Allan was about to say something else when they heard one of the guards speak.

"you're a woman, I'm surprised you can even hold that weapon, women were made to be in the kitchen or in the bedroom, not in a battle." He sneered.

Will held Allan back when he saw the guard's head look the girls up and down, Will caught a glance at John attempting to calm Much down, who looked ready to tear the guard's head off.

Will and John shared a look before they noticed the girls had seen them and nodded and carefully let go of the two.

"Look Behind You." Lizzie said before the two guards turned around to be met with two very unhappy outlaws.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAND...now we are about to get an evil chapter next chapter...and i promised that i would kill someone, but i dont know who...any ideas???? New chapter if i get 5 reviews...**

* * *


	30. Two Down, One To Go?

**i updated!!! Review please...sorry for the wait...**

**

* * *

****Chapter Thirty**

_"Look Behind You."_

The two guards spun around to come face to face with two very unhappy outlaws before being knocked out in a furry of punches coming from the two outlaws as Will and John walked into camp, calm as ever as if Much and Allan punching two guards senseless was an every day task.

"Enough you two." John said once he was in the camp. Much calmed a bit but Allan was still seeing red.

"Allan." Mira said quietly. That one sound made Allan freeze. Stop completely, turning his attention to the raven haired beauty that stood in front of him before holding her in his arms.

"You okay?" Much asked as he held Lizzie at arm's length, looking her once over before holding her in his arms, not even waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine, but we need to go find Sarah, she-"

"The little lass is fine, she's with Robin, Marian and Djaq." John said in his fatherly voice, Lizzie relaxed some.

"Speaking of them, we should go get them." Will said, anxious to go and get Djaq. John nodded.

"Well…I'll stay here with the girls, you don't need another ambush waiting for us when you lot get back." Much said, nodding to himself.

"I'm not being funny, but I'm staying too." Allan said. "Besides, we still have to get rid of these two." Allan said kicking one of the guards that was currently knocked out on the ground.

"Fine." Will said as he and John left the camp to go get Robin and their two wounded friends. "Have two beds ready when we get back." Will said as they disappeared outside of the camp.

"Two?" Mira asked at Allan.

"Long story." He said as he and Much started to tie the two guards up and drag them out of the camp, leaving Mira and Lizzie to make two beds for the others.

**~OFNT~OFNT~OFNT~OFNT~OFNT~**

Robin sat down next to Marian, trying to keep her awake and talking. He wasn't about to lose her. Not after everything they had been through.

"Marian? Stay up with me. Please." Robin hid his tears. Sarah watched the outlaw leader from next to Djaq.

Sarah tugged on Djaq's sleeve lightly.

"Hmmm?" Djaq said weakly.

"I think you need to stay awake." Sarah said quietly. The corners of Djaq's lips turned up slightly.

"I think you're right." Djaq said just as quietly. "You're a smart girl."

"Thank you." Sarah smiled brightly at the compliment. "You're a nice lady." She grinned. Djaq smiled a little more. Sarah was very different from her cousin, but in a good way.

"There You Are!" a voice said from across the clearing. Sarah spun her head around to see who was there when Djaq grabbed onto Sarah's small childish waist, in an attempt to protect the small girl. Djaq had barely noticed Robin stand in front of all three of them, holding his sword, ready to fight the intruder.

One of Gisbourne's men had found them.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAND...now we are about to get an evil chapter next chapter...again i ask...who should i kill??? no one has told me who to kill..i'm not allowed to kill: Lizzie, Sarah (cuz it would be wrong), Allan, and Will...but who should i kill???? New chapter if i get AT LEAST 3 reviews...**


	31. One on One or Three?

**i updated!!! Review please...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty One**

"You know I was sent to go find that brat right there and I find her with the king of all outlaws, Robin Hood himself." The guard sneered. "Well, at least I can't get in trouble for not catching the brat if I just bring in your head," the guard then noticed Djaq and Marian laying down. "Or them." He smirked. Robin snarled, still in a defensive mode. "Staying silent then? Or you turn into a dunce when you became an outlaw?" the guard laughed.

"I suggest you leave," Robin said in a strained voice, as if he were trying to control himself, "while you have the chance." The guard just laughed.

"Make it easy on yourself and just hand over the little brat and yourself and I'll leave the two ladies alone." he laughed. Robin glanced down at Sarah who was glaring at the guard and holding Djaq's hand before glancing up at Robin.

Robin glared at the guard.

"I don't think so. Go run back to your master and tell him he won't be getting any of us." Robin growled.

"the only way I'm going back there is if I have one of you with me." The guard snapped.

"Get used to disappointment."

The guard had had enough and attacked.

Robin quickly defended himself, throwing his sword up in defense before throwing the guard off of him and took a step back. Robin kept his sword pointed at the guard and Sarah and the girls behind him.

"Last warning, Run while you still can." Robin said, calmly, before he saw out of the corner of his eye, the bushes move. The guard hadn't noticed. Just then, quietly, Robin saw Will and John step out of the trees and Robin smirked at the guard.

"I'm being serious here, if you don't run now, and forget you ever saw us, you won't like what comes next." The guard just laughed at Robin.

"Honestly? One puny outlaw against me, a guard?"

"Oh, I'm not alone." Robin smiled.

"I can tell, two wounded and dying women behind you and a little brat who won't let go of the saracen's hand. Not much help are they?" The guard laughed louder. Robin just put down his sword and smiled.

"But we might be of some help for him." Will shouted, startling the guard. The guard spun around to see John standing right behind him. The guard started to shake as the man mountain glared down at him.

"You, We Do Not Like." John said as he knocked the young guard out before tying him up next to a tree.

Will ran over to Djaq and Sarah, his attention on Djaq.

"Djaq? Djaq, please, talk to me, stay with us, please." Will whispered to her. Sarah walked over to John, leaving Will alone with her new friend.

"Djaq?" Will asked once more, her eyes were shut as he held her hand. "Please wake up Djaq. I can't lose you. I-" Will didn't notice a tear fall from his eye. "I love you."

"I love you too Will Scarlett, now will you please stop crying? I am not dead, nor do I plan to be for a very long time." Djaq smiled at the carpenter.

"We need to go." John said as he picked up Sarah.

"John is right, I need to tend to my patient." Djaq said, trying to get up only to be picked up bridal style and carried towards the camp by Will. Robin carried Marian, running ahead.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAND...now we are about to get an evil chapter next chapter...New chapter if i get AT LEAST 3 reviews...**


End file.
